The Tracy horror
by smish123
Summary: As John Is Still Struggling With The Events Of Spring Break Will Anyone Help Him? Will John Get The Help Or Will He Turn Critical? Can The Tracy Family Pull Together To Help One Family Member In Need Of Help, Or Will It Be Too Late For The Second Eldest. Secrets Will Be Discovered From Life Before Spring Break And The Truth Will Come Out. (Eating Disorder Story Line)
1. The fear

**Okay Guys this is my first ever fanfic so reviews would be much appreciated! Enjoy!**

**This is chapter one, i am currently working on chapter 2 it should be up in a few days.**

**Chapter one:**

Tracy island was quiet, weirdly quiet! It had been 3 months since the hood had invaded the island injuring and putting the Thunderbirds out of action, but some of the Tracy's were still feeling the effect of it, especially John. John struggled sleeping lack of sleep was mainly due to the events which occurred in spring break, but a couple of weeks ago he started to struggle with meals. All that he wanted to do was get rid of the weird dreams he was having and go back to normal.

It was a perfect summer morning. It was 10 am and Virgil was in the infirmary doing his weekly stock checking whilst Scott, Gordon, Alan and Jeff were in the kitchen as Onaha had made breakfast. Virgil had already eaten so he was busy but John he slowly walked out of his bedroom, past the infirmary and towards the kitchen. As he got to the door of the kitchen Jeff noticed him but his happy morning face soon went from happy to worried as he saw John, very pale faced and staggering to get to the table.

"Are you okay son?" Jeff said getting up to assist John to the table.

"I'm fine dad, just feel a bit dizzy but I'm okay really!" John replied to his dad to hopefully lose the worried expression in his face but it didn't go the worried expression was getting more and more intense as Jeff had noticed John was slurring his words.

"Come and have some breakfast then you didn't eat dinner or lunch yesterday no wonder you're feeling dizzy!" Jeff said with a concern lining his voice.

"Dad I'm not hungry I'm gunna go for a run along the beach then jump in the pool okay so i will see you at lunch and before you say anything i promise to have lunch!"

"Look son are you really okay you haven't eaten properly for two weeks now?" replied Jeff as he really wanted answers!

"Dad!" John loudly said trying not to snap at his dad.

"Okay son I'll see you at lunch then" Jeff sighed deeply as he watch John walk out of the room and watched him walked off towards the beach. Jeff turned around and said to the boys:

"Something's wrong with him!" the four boys nodded silently in agreement with him. Jeff got up and walked towards the infirmary to find Virgil and tell him the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John's POV

_I wish they would leave me alone. I'm not going to tell them what's wrong with me. A run will definitely help me cool off. I love my family dearly but sometimes they really do annoy me. _John thought to himself. He hated the attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the infirmary, Virgil was still stock checking. Jeff walked into the infirmary and spoke gently to his son seeing how busy he was.

"How's it going son?"

"alright dad on my last cupboard now so about 5 minutes and i will be finished for another week oh and nothing needs ordering as no one's been in here since spring break needing medical attention."

"Well that may change" Jeff said as his tone went to a worried tone.

"why?" said Virgil worriedly.

"well john looks very pale and he was staggering a bit and his words are a bit slurred but i thought i would let you know. He's skipped breakfast so he hasn't eaten since 8 am yesterday. He's out for a run but in about 10 minutes time he will be in the swimming pool would you keep an eye on him for me please?" Jeff informed Virgil

"Sure thing dad thanks for the heads up!"

"No problems see you later!" Jeff turned and exited the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff's POV

I don't like hassling my boys but there is something definitely up with John. Maybe he's just depressed. I don't know I wish he'd talk to us. Oh Lucy what's wrong with our baby boy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jeff left the infirmary, Virgil walked up to the window to see John just getting into the swimming pool.

**OHHH so what will happen next? Will Virgil confront John or will John do something stupid?**

**Next chapter will be ready either Wednesday or Thursday and if i can i will do 2 chapters**


	2. what's happening?

**Okayy guys chapter 2 is up **** chapter 2 is a bit short I'm afraid... As this is my first ever one i think its going okay going to put more dialogue in chapter 3.**

**Review and if you would like to give ideas on what should happen I would love it thanks **

**Chapter 2:**

Virgil walked out the infirmary looking for John by the pool at a hurried pace. He found john as he walked towards the pool, he speeded up when Virgil saw how pale faced john was. Virgil started to run as Johns legs collapsed from underneath him. Virgil had just managed to catch him before john fell and hit his head.

"John? John? What's up bro? Talk to me!"

"cramps ... everywhere! So ...much ...pain" john tried to say but speaking was so painful for him. John thought it was part of not eating properly. He kept thinking to himself _this is not going to stop me from skipping meals! I hate food and always will do..._

Virgil was kneeling next to john trying to stay calm and trying to keep john calm. Virgil had started to help John trying to get rid of the cramping but john shouted at him,

"No... virgil... stop... you're... making... it... worse!"

"okay i'm sorry just fight the pain it ill be over soon" virgil said calmly.

5 minutes later the cramps that John had experienced had gone but he was still lying on the floor trying to get rid of the pain that still hit him.

"are you okay now john? You scared me half to death!"

"yeah s'all good just horrible cramps too much exercise in one day!" john replied but he knew all along it wasn't down to that.

"okay come in for lunch dad wants you to eat something he's got his concerned act on scotts acting like mother hen again and Gordon is well ... just Gordon. "

"haha okay but i'm going running after okay?" john sniggered back but he knew he would ust burn off the calories he ate or do what he hates doing but it works perfectly... making himself sick.

"okay but as long as you keep up your strength for when you go back up to thunderbird 5 we don't want you falling ill and us being miles away to help you." Virgil said, his concerned medic voice started to show, but john completely ignored the thunderbird 5 comment because he didn't really want to go back.

Virgil hurried to the kitchen, when he got there everyone was at the table. John walked slowly behind hoping most of the food had gone before he got there.

As john got to the kitchen he saw the amount of food at gave a deep sigh which made jeff automatically turn around and looked concerned.

"what's up John?"

"nothing dad i'm just not hungry and i'm worried about going back up to 5 in a couple of weeks. After spring break i keep having dreams of when 5 exploded and its just affecting me."

"Okay john don't worry we've installed extra security so you'll be safer than ever. But please eat its been 28 hours since you last ate and it getting worrying if not the mother hen and the medic there will have to force you and you don't want that do you?"

Scott and virgil looked up at their dad and gave him the evil looked but giggled slightly after.

"cheers dad" they both said laughing.

"so what do you say son eat something or get them two there to force you? Your decision." Jeff said to john hoping john would make the right decision.

"goodness grief no thanks dad don't worry i'll have something" john said to his dad trying to make him pleased but he felt sick in his mind and his mind saying to him _"you're a failure, your family thinks you're a failure Scott suspects something he'll hate you. Don't eat you'll get so fat you'll have trouble in thunderbird 5."_

John rushed down two small sandwiches shouted thanks to Onaha as he ran out of the kitchen towards his room.

Jeff turned at looked at his son as john ran out the room. Jeff new there was something wrong but he didn't know what.

John ran straight into his bathroom saying to himself

"come on please i need to do this can't be fat have to be skinny!"

All that was going through his mind was he had to binge, purge , exercise, weigh and starve. It was success to him he knew he would be a failure as he was. He knew that his family thought he had lost a bit of weight but they knew he was still a bit depressed from the incident at spring break but they didn't know about this.

John closed his doors but forgot to lock them as him ran into the bathroom and began to purge. John knew it wasn't doing him any good as he did it 30 times a day but he felt better afterwards.

After, John got out his scales to do his weekly weigh in. 3 weeks ago he weighed 9 stone 8 pounds but at the end of last week he weighed 8 stone 8 pounds. he stood on the scales looked down and his face went so happy he went " yes yes yes whoop lost 7 pounds this week so not at 8 stone 1 pound. His bmi was now at 15.6. But he didn't care that his rib cage was really visible all he cared about was being skinny.

As he walked out of his bathroom he saw a shadow from underneath his door frame!

Who had been listening to what john was doing and saying?

**Sorry about the little cliffhanger guys but don't worry working on chapter 3 and 4 now so probs be up Friday as i'm out Thursday life got in the way. Reviews are welcome **** xx**


	3. It's out

**Okay guys chapter 3 whoo sorry sorry sorry it's soo late :/**** there's more dialogue in this soo yeahh **** have no clue when chapter 4 will be up haven't started it yet :/ ooops **

**Chapter 3**

"John? What's going on?" said a familiar voice behind the 2 closed doors.

"Nothing!" John shouted back.

"Just leave me alone can I not get any privacy in this house? Is it illegal or something?" John snapped again still hadn't worked out who's voice it was yet.

"Please just let me in!" the voice said back at this point John worked out that it was Scott. This made things worse for John because Scott is always over protective of everyone he didn't like his younger brothers doing anything dangerous and he didn't like them keeping secrets from Scott.

"No! I'm getting changed and going for a run if that's alright?"

"NO! I NEED TO TALK NOW IT ISN'T GOING TO WAIT EITHER!" Scott shouted.

"Well it will have to wait Scott I want to go for a run and that's it"

"I know what you're doing. So let me in now" Scott said nervously but said it rather confronting.

John rushed to the door and opened it angrily.

"WHAT?" John shouted at Scott. Scott had never seen John so angry before so he knew there as definitely something wrong with him.

"Now, I know you have been skipping meals for ages you are over exercising, making yourself sick and don't deny it coz i heard you also you have scales which I also heard you praising yourself with the big weight loss you've got an eating problem haven't you? Tell me truthfully!" Scott said to John worriedly.

Before Scott could say anything else, John shouted at him.

"NO I HAVE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! If you say anything to anybody that's it i will do something i will really regret Scott"

"Fine you won't admit it" Scott replied frustrated.

"See you later then if anyone wants me i will be running along the beach.

John left his room in a hurry to get away from Scott.

It was 9pm and John was still exercising. After his row with Scott he felt he had to do more exercise to calm him down. He had stopped running about 7pm and since then had gone into the pool to do laps. He was still at it 2 hours later but he didn't seem to want to stop.

Jeff was searching around the house for John. Jeff didn't look outside as he didn't think John would be exercising at that time of night.

When Jeff finally found him he looked very worried as he could see how much paler John had got in 6 hours and this made Jeff wander what was happening to him.

Jeff walked calmly towards the pool and sat down on one of the chairs beside it. John stopped when he saw his dad and when he also saw his dads face was full of worry he didn't let him speak first. John said,

"Dad I'm okay I just wasn't hungry"

"Yes you keep saying you're not hungry son, are you ill? Do you want me to get you to a hospital?"

"No" John immediately shot back the answer as he couldn't trust anybody.

"Tell me what's the matter then John? Are you scared about going back to thunderbird five? We are going back into operation in 3 weeks and we can't go back until you're ready."

"I'm ready i think. Just give me a couple of weeks and I'll be fit again to go up there" John hoped his dad didn't see through that lie as he said earlier he was worried about going up.

"Okay. Now please go to bed. You need to keep your strength up okay?"

"Yes dad"

"Good and tomorrow I want you to eat breakfast lunch and dinner okay so no skipping meals. Only because I don't want Onaha on my case about it. So promise me?"

"I promise dad. Night"

"Night son oh say goodnight to your brothers will you they're worried about you as well."

"No problem night"

Jeff watched as John walked slowly into the house. Sighing deeply as he went out of sight Jeff knew he would keep his promise.

John walked towards his bedroom and walked straight into his bathroom. The thought of eating three meals the next day made John make himself sick. As he did that, he didn't realise Scott and Virgil walked silently into his room and sat on his bed. They knew something was up with John and Scott took a guess and his guess was right. Virgil being the medical one of the family made him more concerned because the more John was being sick the less sodium and potassium he had in his body which could lead to many complications.

After John finished, he got out his scales and stood on them he closed his eyes and said to himself,

"Please please please." As John looked down he saw he had lost 2 lb since yesterday so that made him 7st 13lb he was so happy. He also knew that his bmi was around 15 so that made him even happier. John put his scales back and went into his bedroom. He switched the light on and jumped out of his skin when he saw Scott and Virgil sitting there.

"So how much do you weigh?" Scott said concerned.

"None of your business" John sharply replied.

"John talk to us what's going on. Why are you doing this?" Virgil said with a worrying tone to his voice.

Before Virgil and Scott could say anymore John bolted out of his room. Scott and Virgil ran after him after shouting,

"John wait!"

They ran straight past their dads' office luckily he wasn't in there, but when they ran through the living room both Alan and Gordon saw the commotion and asked what was going on. Scott kept running after John whilst Virgil told the other two what was happening.

"WHAT?" Gordon shouted and both he and Alan ran with Virgil and found Scott standing opposite John by the pool. Still Jeff hadn't seen what was going on which was a blessing for the 5 boys. At this time they had realised he was probably in his bedroom.

Before any of the boys could say anything John said,

"What is this? Are you all ganging up on me? There is nothing wrong with me! I REPEAT NOTHING IS WRONG"

"Okay then why did you run off like that?" Virgil said.

"Because I knew you would ask me so many questions"

"All we want to do is help John! Please let us help you. Scott said opening up his arms hoping John would come towards him. The other boys nodded as they all wanted to help John.

"Please come here bro" Scott said

John felt the tears falling from his eyes as he started to stagger to Scott. But as he got closer he started to get dizzy so he closed his eyes hoping the wave of dizziness would pass over him. It didn't so he held his head and stood still.

"John are you okay?" Scott and Virgil rushed towards John as Allan and Gordon stood still as they were shocked from what they were seeing.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit diz..."

Before John could reach the end of his sentence, he collapsed on the floor and started convulsing.

"JOHN!" all the boys cried out.

Virgil went straight into medic mode.

"Alan and Gordon go and fetch dad quickly!" Virgil shouted. Alan and Gordon ran straight inside to find Jeff.

"Scott stay with me I might need you to help"

"Okay bro" Scott said trying not to show the panic which started to appear inside him.

Virgil looked down at John who was still convulsing and saw that his lips were starting to go blue. At this moment he knew that John couldn't breathe and needed drugs to stop him fitting and then he needed to intubate him. As Virgil looked to see if there was a heartbeat he felt something which was very worrying. So Virgil ripped John's shirt just in case he had to start CPR. When John's shirt was completely ripped a gasp and a look of horror clouded both Virgil and Scott's faces. They both looked at each other. They were both shocked to see how thin John was and how he could have kept it from them and how the other didn't notice.

"NO NO NO! John why?" Virgil shouted in horror.

"stay with us John please!" Scott cried.

**Will John survive? If he does will there be lasting damage? Will he ever go back to TB5?**


	4. Come back to us

**Thanks guys for the amazing reviews you've helped me to write more whoopee sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter: / Please keep reviewing because they make me cry with happiness :) oh and does anyone know why the thunderbirds 2004** **dvd** **region 1(****usa****) is 6 minutes longer than region 2(****uk****)? If anyone knows I would be** **soo** **grateful** **for the answer :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Sorry this is late btw been on holiday: / and finally there will be character p.o.v in there.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO! John can you hear me? you have to breathe for me, come on bro!" Virgil shouted nervously.

"John!?" Virgil looked around to see his dad running towards him with a pained look on his face. he knelt down besides John and Virgil. Alan and Gordon ran towards him before being stopped by his father.

"Alan, Gordon stay inside, set up the infirmary and equipment we'll be up there in a minute okay?"

Alan and Gordon didn't respond they just did what they were told.

Jeff looked down at John and gasped when he saw John fitting violently and the blue around his lips.

"Dad I can't do anything till he stops fitting!"

"I knew there was something wrong with him! why didn't I noticed" Jeff said trying to hold back the tears.

"Dad it's not your fault, nobody noticed until Scott and I noticed 10 minutes ago he hid it well" Virgil replied trying to calm his dad.

"why is he fitting?"

"I expect it to be from low sodium and potassium levels due to his lack of eating and frequent purging but I wouldn't be surprised if he was victim to diuretic and laxative abuse!" Virgil reported.

"WHAT? I never knew he was making himself sick I thought he was just cutting down meals" Jeff said very surprised.

"I'm sorry Dad, Scott what's wrong?"

"Nothing just a bit shocked" Scott said but he dazed out straight after.

"Okay stay there when we take John to the infirmary and I will get Alan and Gordon to take you up there so I can check you out" Virgil replied but he got no reply from his brother.

John finally stopped fitting but he still wasn't breathing.

"John? Right dad we have to pick him up and run straight to the infirmary" Jeff nodded as both he and Virgil picked John up and ran to the infirmary.

As they ran through the house, Alan and Gordon ran towards them. Virgil and Jeff ran straight past as Virgil shouted

"Alan and Gordon get Scott and bring him to the infirmary he hasn't moved so i think he's in shock"

Alan and Gordon didn't reply they ran straight off towards the pool to where Scott was still sitting, staring into space.

Virgil and Jeff put John onto one of the beds in the infirmary and as Jeff stood aside, Virgil hooked up monitors to John so he could see what was going on.

"Dad, I need my intubation kit, he's still not breathing so this is the next best thing."

"okay son where is it?" Jeff turned around to look at the cupboards and draws.

"it's on the tray just pass me the tray it has all the equipment i need" Virgil said as Jeff brought the tray over.

As Virgil started to intubate John the alarms on the monitors started to bleep franticly.

"DAMN! John do not do this to me now. Dad his heart as stopped I need to CPR so grab the oxygen bag, put it over his nose and mouth and every time I get to 30 press the bag twice." Virgil said starting CPR.

"Come on son please stay with me, Lucy you can't take him away from not yet. John come on, Johnny please." Jeff pleaded

Then there was a loud crack, both Virgil and Jeff looked horrified at each other when they realised the CPR was cracking Johns ribs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott's POV

Why is this happening? I can't lose my brother not again. Mom please help him keep him here you can't take him Dad will be distraught.

Johnny please please please stay with us do not leave me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff's POV

Why John? I wish you'd talked to me! You cannot leave me. Lucy: why are you taking him you need to leave him here it's not his time yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the pool side both Alan and Gordon were still trying to help Scott but he still wasn't moving. His face was very pale and he was shaking.

"Alan, we've got to get him inside!" Gordon said

"I know Gords but he won't move."

"I know Al we'll just pick him up and stabilise him when he's walks"

"okay so after 3... 1...2...3..."

Alan and Gordon picked Scott up from the floor and assisted him to walk to the house and into the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad i'm gunna be straight, we can't take John to the mainland because he will die. I'm so sorry. He's just too weak to be moved. But with all the supplies here I can keep him here for up to 2 weeks if he comes back to us." Virgil reported to his dad just as Alan, Gordon and Scott came in. Hearing what Virgil said made Scott pass out.

"Scott? Wake up bro!" Gordon said with concern.

"Get him on the bed over there try and wake him up. When he wakes talk to him and keep him awake do not let him fall asleep." Virgil said still in full medic mode.

Alan and Gordon got Scott into the bed on the other side of the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 30 minutes Virgil was still doing CPR on John and Scott was recovering from his fainting spell.

"Dad it's been 30 minutes I don't know to do, I don't know whether to stop coz all i'm doing is breaking his ribs." Virgil sadly said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John's POV

My body felt so painful. I was in pain.

"Hello my lovely boy" A familiar voice said

"Mom?"

"John, it's too early for you to go so i am going to help you get back" Lucy said

"Mom, i'm scared. I can hear what they're saying and Virgil has stopped helping me."

"He's doing it for your own good. But you prove him wrong you go back and make your presence and let them help you okay?"

"okay mom, goodbye"

"Goodbye my darling, love you so much" Lucy said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay son, It's the best thing to do he was so ill and we didn't notice" Jeff said with tears filling his eyes.

Virgil stopped CPR but he kept the machines on for a little while longer.

"Goodbye son, at least you're with your mom now. My baby boy." Jeff said as he started to cry.

"Goodbye bro i'm so so sorry. " Virgil said also starting to cry.

"Blondie, why are you leaving me? Who am i going to get from now when Gordon is terrorising me? See ya soon bro." Alan said.

Just as Gordon started to walk over to Johns dead body the machines started to beep steadily.

"Pulse 120 over 80 heart rate 98 sats 96% he's back, Alan I think he heard you." Virgil said shocked. He looked over to his brothers and his dad and smiled.

"right, I can now but an IV line in and put a tube in his nose to feed him. Dad i think you should call Dr Palmer. He should be here to help me out." Virgil said happily knowing his brother was back.

Virgil had completely forgotten about Scott fainting earlier until when he was putting an IV in John, Scott fainted again.

"Scott? Dad try and wake him up I just need to finish this." Virgil ordered.

"Scott? Come on son wake up for me please. Can you hear me?" Jeff said trying not to give himself a heart attack.

Virgil had finished putting an IV line in John and a food tube in him so he rushed over to where Scott was laying.

"Blood pressure is 90 over 50. It's low dad but he just needs rest he's been very very stressed out today."

"we all have but we'll get him onto the bed and let him sleep." Jeff said. Virgil nodded and helped his dad get Scott onto the bed.

Suddenly there was a groan. Jeff and Virgil turned around looking shocked. John was waking up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well the end of this chapter. Please review this I love your reviews **

**Thanks**

**Chapter 5 has Dr Palmer come along whoop whoop **


	5. It keeps getting better and better

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys sorry for the late update had some massive writers block ** ** also I've been brainstorming a few ideas for a new story **

**Thank you soo much for the reviews you guys make me keep going **

**Enjoy**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A groan from the other side of the infirmary shocked Jeff and Virgil.

"WHAT? How is he waking up?" Virgil said surprised.

Virgil ran over to John grabbing medical equipment on the way. He grabbed the oxygen mask and penlight.

"Okay John if you can hear me I need you to open your eyes for me, I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you to help you breathe. Dad, can you and Gordon take Scott into his room and put this oxygen mask over him, just let him sleep, i will check on him later. Alan you can stay here oh and Dad I need you call Dr Palmer, I need him here ASAP just in case."

"Okay son." Jeff replied as he and Gordon picked up Scott and carried him to his bedroom.

As they left the room a quiet voice came from behind them.

"Vir... Virge? What's happening? Why am i in so much pain?" John tried to say.

"Hey bro, you collapsed and started convulsing, I've put an IV line in you and i'm sorry but you have a couple of broken ribs where your heart stopped beating and we started CPR. Also, we have put a food tube in your nose which feeds into your stomach because that's the only way you will get food."

"No, you can't force me." John protested.

"we can, Dr Palmer is coming over today. We can't take you over to the mainland because you will die on the way."

John thought to himself, _i promised mom, I can do this._

"Okay Virge, I will do what it takes." John said sadly. he started to close his eyes and his face started to get paler.

"John, you have to stay awake" Virgil shouted

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Jeff's office, Jeff and Gordon where on the phone to Dan Palmer.

"Dan, how quick can you come over?"

"Well, Jeff if i leave now, it would take at the most 2 and half hours." Dan said.

"Brilliant see you soon. Gordon and Alan will meet you when you land." Jeff said.

When they disconnected the call, a panicked call from his wristwatch from Virgil came through.

"DAD. JOHN'S PALE AGAIN, HIS OXYGEN LEVELS ARE LOW, HURRY."

Jeff ran out his office and straight into the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Virgil... what's wrong son?" Jeff said out of breath and rushing to Johns side.

"His oxygen levels are low, Pupils are equal but unresponsive. When's Dan coming?" Virgil said panicky.

"He'll be over in approx 2.5 hours. What's going to happen to John?"

"I'm sorry Dad but he may start convulsing again or his heart may stop but I've put him on morphine, sodium, potassium and saline drips." Virgil stated.

"Okay Virgil do as much as you can, I'm going to check on Scott. Alan, Gordon get the place set up for Dan." The 3 boys nodded in response and Jeff, Alan and Gordon left the infirmary as Virgil tried to keep John comfortable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours had passed, John was still unconscious and Scott was up and about in his room but still wasn't feeling well.

In the lounge Jeff, Alan and Gordon were waiting for the scanner to let them know of Dan Palmers' arrival.

"When's Dan coming Dad?" Alan asked.

"Any time now." Jeff replied looking at his tired pale son.

Suddenly there was a constant bleep telling them that there was an aircraft approaching the island. The three of them jumped to their feet and made their way down to runway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Virgil's POV

John's so much like mom. Why did he have to do this to himself?

He's so young I can't let him die. I hope Dan hurries up its difficult trying to keep him awake.

John I wish you talked to me, I could have helped before this happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff, Alan and Gordon ran onto the runway to see Dr Dan Palmer standing there with his luggage, arms crossed leaning against his plane with a massive grin on his face.

"Jeff Tracy my old friend how you keeping these days?"

"Hey! Who you calling old? You're only 2 years younger than me! Not too good thanks but come on we'll take you through!" Jeff replied with a pretend anger on his face trying not to laugh.

"Oi don't bring my age up! Well well well look at you boys. Sprout and Trouble. Still not as tall as me but never mind." Dan said taking his luggage and walking towards the house.

Alan and Gordon looked a Dan trying not to laugh. Even Dan called him sprout because it was the nickname his brothers called him and Dan delivered him when he was born so it was natural. Dan being the family doctor and a close friend of the family, he was like a brother to Jeff and an uncle to the boys.

"oh Sprout? I want to check you over when I'm done with John and Scott. So don't run away with the trouble maker there." Dan said not even looking at Alan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes had passed. Alan and Gordon were looking after Scott in his room, Jeff and Virgil were in the infirmary and Dan had unpacked and settled in and already started focusing on John. Virgil had stepped down and let Dan take control because he started feeling dizzy after running around.

"Well, looks like John is in for a long road to recovery, but he's going to be alright. I'm pleased to say that Virgil did all the right things but..." Dan said taking a deep breath.

"but what Dan? What's happening to my baby? Why isn't he conscious?" Jeff said trying to fight back the tears that started to come up.

"Jeff, i'm sorry but I have put John in a medically induced coma. Just so we can feed him properly and put sodium and potassium into his body without him fighting it off."

"okay Dan. Well, what next?" Virgil said.

"I'm going to check on Scott and then Alan."

"why? What's wrong with sprout?" Virgil said alarmingly.

"Nothing, I just want to check him over it I think it's just exhaustion but just to make sure. Virgil you stay here look after Blondie, Jeff you come with me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Scott's room, Scott was sitting on his bed. The oxygen mask that Virgil had put on him when he fainted had been tossed to the other end of the bed as he felt he didn't need it.

Jeff and Dan entered his room. It made Scott jump which caused Alan and Gordon to jump. This made Jeff and Dan Giggle.

"Well look who it is, come on big boy what have you done to yourself this time?" Dan said trying to be serious but failing as he was trying to hold back the laughter.

"Nothing! Don't know why people are making such a fuss!" Scott said trying not to sound annoyed.

"yup. So that's why there is an oxygen mask is here and your two younger brothers are keeping an eye on you huh? Right pop this in your mouth and no complaining." Dan said smiling at Scott, putting a thermometer in his mouth. then he turned his body to face Alan and Knelt down in front of him.

"Now Alan, How are you feeling?"

"Tired but i'm fine."

"well your pulse his fast but that will slow down in time, you're just worried about John aren't you. Well he'll be fine so stop worrying. I want you to lie down in your room and try and relax otherwise i will be admitting you into the infirmary."

Alan didn't reply to Dan he got up smiled at him and went straight to his room.

"Now Scott, let's see that temperature of yours. Hmmm, 38 degrees okay that's a bit high but i'm just gunna double check with another one. I will pop this in your ear, now hold still."

Dan popped the thermometer in Scott's ear and waited for the beep.

"Hmmm, 38.9 that's more accurate but still high. Scott my friend I now admit you into the infirmary.

"NOOOOO, Dan you can't do this. Dad please i'm fine just some paracetamol will be fine."

"sorry son, you heard what Dan said. Nice long few days in the infirmary" Jeff said to his nearly crying son.

"Gordon, you go to bed as well, I don't want all five of my sons being ill."

"okay Dad..."

As Gordon left, Jeff and Dan took Scott into the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Virgil was still looking after John but the monitors kept making different noises which kept panicking Virgil. Jeff and Dan entered with Scott. When Scott saw John's body his breathing started to become fast. Dan realised what was happening and put him onto a bed.

"Scott, I need you to breathe deeply and slowly okay? Follow me! In and out." Dan instructed, Jeff stood next to Scott putting his hands through Scott's hair.

"Come on son, take a deep breath for John." Jeff pleaded

Scott started to slow down his breathing and started to relax but because of his panic attack this made his temperature go up.

"Well Scott, now keep this oxygen mask on do not take this off otherwise you will have me to answer to, oh and Blondie when he decides to make an effort to wake up." Dan smiled at Scott then at Jeff.

Suddenly there was a frantic beeping from Johns monitor.

"Dan, Johns stopped breathing again.!" Virgil said panicked

"okay, Virgil we have to intubate, Jeff keep Scott calm. We'll draw this curtain while we intubate. You can see him in a minute."

"Okay Dan, Do what you can. Scott just keep breathing deeply for me." Jeff said trying to be cam and trying to keep his son calm.

Dan drew the curtains and him and John started to intubate.

Then there was panicked voice which Dan noticed . Luckily He and Virgil had finished intubating John and saw Jeff trying to keep Scott calm.

"Dan, his breathing went erratic again but I get him to calm down." Jeff said panicked.

"Okay Jeff don't worry, Now Scott, you have to try and calm down, I will have to sedate you after you calm down. Now listen to me. Breathe in and out... in and out... John needs you too stay strong that's how recovery is gunna be." Dan stated.

Scotts breathing started to slow again but by the time he was completely back to normal Dan had but a sedative in him and Scott fell asleep leaning on Jeff.

"Goodnight my darling. Stay strong." Jeff laid him on the bed and put blankets over him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well this is the end of chapter 5. Please keep reviewing oh and shoot me a PM with any ideas I'd be so grateful. **

**Cheers xxx**


	6. well well well

**Chapter 6:**

**Well guys thank you soo much for the reviews ** ** this chapter maybe a little boring but we finally get to see how Gordon feels as Dan didn't check him over. This may be a little interesting. Oh at the last chapter Scott was sedated we've gone forward in time nothing major. Oh and I started a new story called "the Tracy secret"**

**Enjoy...**

3 Days had passed; John was still in a medically induced coma and still was intubated. Gordon and Jeff hadn't slept since the night before John collapsed and they both could feel the tiredness getting to them. Scott was still in his bed trying to recover and Alan was up and about helping Onaha. Brains and Fermat still hadn't been filled in on what's been happening because they were really busy on thunderbird 5 installing equipment.

"Jeff I really want you to go and get some sleep. And it's not a request it's an order. Nothing's going to happen; I'll be here so will Virgil if anything happens we'll get you. Okay?" Dan ordered.

"Okay Dan but something's struck me!"

"What?" Dan said concerned

"Well you checked on Alan, Scott and John but not Gordon or Virgil." Jeff replied

"Damn! I completely forgot about Gordon. I will check on him now. Don't worry I checked on Virgil yesterday and he's fine." Dan turned around to face John but saw Virgil in the chair next to him fast asleep.

"See Blondie you made me forget your brother. We'll have words when you wake up." Dan said to John.

"Now Jeff of to bed and I will go and check on Gordon I really don't want you to be ill and have to look after you, Scott, Alan and John." Dan continued.

"Well I will after you check on Gordon now come on." Jeff ordered.

They both left the infirmary to find Gordon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They searched all around the house Gordon was nowhere to be seen, until Jeff saw him walk from the beach towards the house.

"Dan, I've found him he's coming up from the beach now."

"Is he crazy? Jeff he hasn't slept in 4 days and hasn't eaten properly like you. I really don't want him fainting on me." Dan said concerned.

Dan spoke too soon, as Gordon walked into the house, he passed out next to the sofa in the lounge.

Jeff and Dan ran towards him.

"Oh Gordon what have you done to yourself?" Jeff asked calmly.

"Gordon, can you hear me? Jeff he's just fainted because he's exhausted. No need to take him to the infirmary I'll check his blood pressure and heart rate anyway but it's definitely exhaustion."Dan said trying not to give Jeff a heart attack.

"Right, his blood pressures and little high and so is his heart rate. We'll get him to his bedroom and let him sleep."

Just as they were going to pick him up they heard a groan from Gordon.

"Hello trouble, nice of you to join us." Dan said smiling at Gordon.

"Dan? Dad? What am I doing on the floor?" Gordon asked wearily.

"You passed out son, Dan and I are going to put you to bed and no arguments I'm going to bed as well."

"Okay Dad."

Dan and Jeff picked Gordon up and helped him walk to his bedroom. They put Gordon to bed and he fell asleep straight away.

"Now I've checked on Gordon, off to bed Jeff otherwise you'll be sedated!" Dan threatened.

Jeff didn't reply, he just smiled at Dan and left to go to his bedroom. Dan went straight back to the infirmary where Virgil was awake again and checking Johns monitor and IV lines.

"How's Gordon?" Virgil asked.

"How did you know I was going to check on Gordon?" Dan questioned.

"Well he's the only one that you haven't checked on so it was about time!"

"Unfortunately, Gordon passed out with exhaustion but…."

"WHAT?" Virgil shouted

"But Virgil he's fine and he's in bed asleep so don't worry about him okay. Your dad is in bed because I threatened to sedate him if he didn't go. Scott is still in bed and Alan is helping Onaha because I made him. Now calm down. Now… let's see if we can get your brother out from his coma shall we."

Virgil and Dan started to take John out of his coma but left the intubation kit in him so it would help him breathe until John came out of it completely and was awake.

"Now Virgil, you go to bed. We can't do anything more until he wakes up and that should be in approximately 9 hours time if the drugs react well."

"Okay Dan. Thank you" Virgil left the infirmary and went straight to bed. Everybody knew it was just a matter of waiting for John to wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 hours had passed. Everyone was in bed except for Dan who had fallen asleep in the chair next to John's bed in the infirmary. Suddenly there was a frantic beep which woke Dan up immediately. Dan rushed to John's side to see what the problem was. He then called Jeff but Jeff only he didn't want to wake the boys.

Jeff ran into the infirmary and made sure the door was closed before speaking to Dan.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Jeff said panicked.

"I think he's waking up. Heart beats raised I think his body is trying to tell him that he needs to breathe by himself but he's trying to fight the tube in him. I'll wait until he's fully awake before I remove the tube just in case. He made a remarkable improvement. By my calculations he should have put on at least 5 pounds because of the high calories and high fat food we're putting in him."

"Well he doesn't look as skinny but he's still looks very ill; it reminds me of when he was in hospital a few months ago when the hood attacked him. He'll get better." Jeff replied.

"He will Jeff but it will take months and months and sometimes relapses can occur."

Suddenly there was a groan. John was waking up.

"Hello Blondie... welcome back now listen to me very carefully, the thing that's in you I need to take out so in a minute I'm going to ask you to take a massive deep breath in and release it slowly."

Jeff rushed over to John's side and sat next to him and started to stroke his hair.

"Hello John, you gave me a scare and your brothers. We're going to help you all the way. You're mother isn't going to take you yet I promise you." Jeff said as he started to cry.

John eyes were flickering as he was trying to keep awake, but got told to keep awake by Dan who started to get concerned.

"John, ready to breathe in. okay after 3 ready 1….. 2… 3… breathe out." Dan instructed.

The intubation tube came out and John started breathing for himself. Dan disconnected all the IV lines and sat John up.

"Dad?" John said his voice was very croaky.

"Hello. How you feeling?" Jeff replied. Dan was sorting out the medical kit.

"Got pains in my ribs and stomach but feel a lot better than I did. Where's everybody?" John asked.

"Well they're all in bed. It's 9.30 at night they're all exhausted." Jeff replied.

Dan turned around and started talking to John.

"Well Blondie I want a word with you…"

"DAN! How long have you been here for?" John asked excitedly.

"What 4 days… now you Blondie have made your brothers really worried. Scott had two panic attacks, fainted twice and had a raised temperature, Virgil fell asleep whilst looking after you, Alan had a raised heart rate, Gordon fainted with exhaustion and well your Dad here had to be threatened to go to sleep. That's the trouble you caused" Dan smiled at John. John giggled because Jeff being threatened is once in a lifetime offer.

"Dan you're amazing."

"I know I am I just don't brag about it that's all." Dan replied happily.

"Can I see the boys now Dad? Actually I want to get up." John asked.

"You are not getting up you're staying in here for at least another week. Yes your brothers can come in and see you. Give me one minute." Jeff replied.

Jeff got up and walked out of the infirmary and walked towards the rest of his sons bedrooms.

Firstly he went to Scott's door and was surprised when he went in to find 4 of his sons in his room asleep in one bed.

"Boys" Jeff said trying not to startle them.

"Oh hey Dad what's up is it John?" Virgil asked. The other three woke up when Virgil asked about John.

"Yes Virgil it is about John now come with me okay and be prepared." Jeff said the boys looked at each other with scared and concerned faces.

They walked towards the infirmary and Jeff opened the door.

"Well, well, well glad you could come to see me." John said happily.

The boys rushed in and hugged John despite Dan telling them to be careful.

"Well it's a long road to go but we're going to get there I promised mom." Jeff looked shocked at what John just said.


	7. NO

**Thanks for the reviews guys ;) sorry it's a late update! This may be a bit short i'm afraid.**

**Enjoyy chapter 7**

**Chapter 7:**

A week had passed; John was still in the infirmary because he was still too weak to move. Dan had only had a food tube in John because he was drinking by himself but Dan didn't trust him to eat by himself.

"Now John, I want to discharge you from the infirmary but if I do that means no rescues, no swimming and definitely no exercising." Dan ordered.

"Okay Dan. When can I go back to thunderbird 5?"

"Not yet, Brains and Fermat will be doing rotations with Gordon for a long time until you are better again."

"Oh... okay, I'm sorry for all the trouble i caused."

"That's no problem. Now before I discharge you have you got any pains anywhere?"

"Umm only my ribs but Virgil told me they're broken so I expected that but no other pains."

"Okay then, John I officially discharged you from the infirmary but you have to keep the food tube in!"

"Thanks Dan."

John got up from the bed. He started to wobble but Dan managed to catch him before he fell.

"Looks like i'm going to have to help you walk. Where do you want to go?"

"The pool please."

John sighed and he and Dan left the infirmary and walked outside towards the pool. As they got there John attracted everybody's attention as he hasn't been out for nearly 2 weeks.

"Welcome back John!" Scott said happily.

"Come on son come and sit here." Jeff said smiling at John and Dan.

"Thanks Dad, Dan can I walk the rest?" John asked.

"Of course you can." Dan let go of John and John walked to his dad and fell onto the sun lounger.

"That was worth it. Come on Dan sit with us?" John said happily. Dan walked over and sat next to Jeff on the spare sun lounger.

"Well I haven't seen my boys look this well in ages." Jeff said happily.

"Well i can safely say that things may be getting back to normal." Dan said.

"OWW!" Dan and Jeff looked around to see Scott holding his head in pain.

"Spoke to soon!" Dan said laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John fell asleep on the sun lounger which made Jeff panic because he thought John had collapsed again. John woke up to a commotion around him.

"dad? What's going on?" John asked.

"oh my god. John you scared the hell outta me." Jeff said

"why? What's wrong?" John said looking at his family's concerned faces then at Dans face.

"well, Your breathing suddenly went slow and your heart rate dropped. We thought you had collapsed." Dan said checking John's vitals.

"no just fell asleep. Stop worrying guys."

"okay. Anyway it's time for dinner; Boys go in now we'll help John in." Jeff said.

"um dad I don't want anything." John said.

"John, we're feeding you through this tube. If you refuse I will have to sedate you." Dan ordered.

"okay but can you do it in the infirmary?"

"yes I can it will take 2 minutes." Dan said.

"Dan and I will help you into the infirmary and we'll stay with you until the boys finish then they can look after you until we've finished okay?"

"thanks dad. I'm sorry."

"there's nothing to be sorry for. You can't help being ill."

"but if it wasn't for anorexia and bulimia we wouldn't be here now."

"John you are getting help and that's good we'll be here for you. Come on let's get you into the infirmary."

Jeff and Dan got John up and helped him walk to the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John finally made it into the infirmary until his legs collapsed from underneath him. Jeff and Dan managed to catch him before he hit his head.

"come on son, we're here. Can you stand?"

"no i feel so weak."

"John we'll lift you up okay after 3. 1... 2... 3..." Dan instructed. They lifted John onto the bed.

"okay John, i'm gunna start putting food into you. Just stay calm okay."

As Dan started to put food into John, John started to panic.

"John i'm nearly done stay calm okay."

"come on son keep calm breathe deeply."

Dan finished but John was still panicking.

"Dan i feel sick." John said going really pale.

"okay take deeps breaths i'm gunna give you some anti-nausea drug which should help."

As John was about to be sick, Jeff quickly got a bowl and put it in front of him John ended up being sick which made Dan panic.

"i'm so sorry guys." John said

"No problem John but i will have to put a very low sedative in you every meal until you're better."

"no please don't Dad you can't help me please. I will not be sick anymore please dad please. Dan I promise." John started crying. The commotion made the other boys run in.

"dad what's happening?" Scott asked.

"John needs to be sedated every meal time." Jeff replied.

"but why you're tube feeding him?" Virgil said

"unfortunately John was just sick after we fed him so I have no choice. Jeff I need to talk to you later actually."

"oh John please try." Virgil went over John and hugged him.

"I can't Virge. I can't anymore."

"Boys? Can you look after John for a moment I need to have a quick word with your father." Dan said.

Jeff and Dan left the infirmary. John was still in tears but he was being comforted by his brothers.

They entered the office.

"Jeff, I think you should sit down."

"why?"

"please Jeff this is really important and you may hate me for this."

"Dan what's wrong? tell me!"

"I've got in touch with a few people and we all agree that John should be put into a treatment centre."

"no he is not going anywhere."

"Jeff, i'm sorry we can't make him better because of the limited equipment."

"I want the best for him I want him to get better."

"we all do but none of us are specialists in this so we need him to go voluntarily to a treatment centre otherwise he will be sectioned. Jeff i'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We'll take him. He needs to get better I want him to live." Jeff said starting to cry.

"come on we need to tell him."

"let's go then I don't how i'm gunna tell him and the boys I don't want them to hate me."

Jeff and Dan left the office but as they got to the infirmary they heard a commotion from inside. They rushed in to find John holding a scalpel to himself.

"John, you need to calm down." Jeff said.

"no you can't make me eat. Please." John protested.

"John we can. Give me the scalpel please." Dan said.

"John, Dan and I have both agreed we are going to take you to a treatment centre in new York. They can treat you properly there."

"Dad, no you can't, guys you agree with me don't you."

"i'm so sorry John but I agree with dad," Scott said the other boy nodded in agreement.

"I'd rather die than go there." John snapped. Dan walked forward.

"Dan stay back. I'm not going and that's it." John pointed the scalpel at Dan and he backed off. John held it to himself again.

"Please give me the scalpel son" Jeff pleaded.

"no. You're gunna send me away."

"boys leave please. John it's for your own good. We want you to get better" Jeff said. The boys left the infirmary.

"Fine." John got angry and stabbed himself in the stomach.

"JOHN!" Jeff rushed over to John as he fell to the floor.

"John stay awake for me." Dan pleaded. John's eyes started flickering. Then he lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys ooops :/ please review! Love you guys.**


	8. Questions and answers

**Thank you every one for the reviews you're amazing ;) ha-ha yes i am evil aren't I ;/ i don't mean to be though :) oh btw some people pm me about the story and if it was based on personal experience. Yes it is based on personal experience but not as extreme as what the story is.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

The 4 boys ran into the infirmary after hearing Dan's voice pleading to John. Virgil automatically went into medic mode whilst the other 3 stood in shock.

"Jeff, his BP and heart rate are very low he must have hit organs or major vessels. I need to operate." Dan stated.

"Please Dan, save my boy." Jeff pleaded.

"I will do my best but I need you lot to wait outside you can't be in here. Virgil you can assist."

"Boys come on let's wait outside. Virgil, Dan please save him."

Jeff, Scott, Gordon and Alan left the infirmary. Virgil and Dan lifted John onto the bed and started operating on him straight away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hour had passed. Virgil and Dan were still operating on John and Jeff and the boys ended up in the lounge waiting for them.

"He will be okay won't he dad?" Gordon asked

"I hope so son, you see boys, John is very ill mentally and physically. We were going to take him to that treatment centre so he could get specialist help. But that plan has to be put on hold now." Jeff explained.

"But dad how did this all start?" Scott asked.

"Well Scott I don't know it could be from the events of spring break or something else happened that we don't know about."

"We should have noticed earlier." Alan said

"We didn't know what was going on Allie, until he collapsed. But once he recovers from the stab wound then we'll get him over to the treatment centre."

Just as Jeff finished talking to the boys, Dan came in to the lounge. Everyone stood up frantically waiting for answers.

"Dan what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Okay well we removed the scalpel and stopped the bleeding. His vitals have majorly improved."

"Did he hit any organs?" Scott asked.

"Yes i'm afraid so. He punctured his stomach but its fine guys we repaired it. But for some reason there was other bleeding and we located that to the spleen so i'm afraid we had to remove it. I'm sorry Jeff."

Jeff and the boys sighed of relief as they knew John was going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked.

"Of course but there is one more thing." Dan said. Jeff was hoping it was nothing to do with his breathing or heart.

"John stopped breathing so we had to intubate him again." Jeff's heart dropped.

They left the lounge and headed for the infirmary. They walked in to find John connected up to machines and looking like what he did 2 weeks ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Scott's POV_

I walked slowly towards John. I was so scared I nearly lost him again. I don't know what to do for him anymore. I want to help but I don't know how. I towards him and stared down at his body. He looked so small. I remember when he was born he was so small then

_Flashback_

"Nana where's dada an mama?"

"There at the hospital Scott darling, your baby Brother or sister is on its way."

"Can we go see it?"

"Of course, your daddy said you can go now because he wants you to meet them."

"Will they like me? Dada said I have to be big boy. Mama said I can help."

"That's right Scott you have to be a big boy now. Of course they will like you now go and get your coat and shoes and we'll leave."

Scott rushed off to get his things. They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later to see Jeff waiting at reception.

"Hello baby boy. Thanks Mom for bringing him."

"Dada, where's mama?"

"Come I'll show you."

Jeff carried Scott through the hospital. Scott had a massive grin on his face. They reached the room where Lucy was and entered.

"Mama?"

"Hello, darling. Look do you want to meet your baby brother?

"Yea."

Jeff lifted Scott onto the bed and Scott looked down at John.

"Dada, he got blonde hair. He tiny."

"He's got blonde hair like mommy. Scott, he's small because he's 6 weeks early."

Scott looked back down at John and tickled his face.

_End of flashback._

I need you to get better John. You've got a lot of Mom in you. I can't lose you as well. I can't have dad withdrawing from us again. You have to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

1 week passed by and still no improvement from John. He was still attached to all the monitors and still was intubated. Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Dan were still around his bedside whilst Alan and Gordon were in the lounge.

"Jeff, I really need you to sleep. And you Scott there hasn't been any change and you haven't slept in over a week. Alan and Gordon have." Dan said.

"Dan, i'm staying here. John's just being stubborn; he's got the Tracy gene. He'll wake up soon."

"Jeff you're being stubborn. Go to bed please. I don't want to see you up until tomorrow morning okay? Same goes to you Scott."

"Dan i'm staying up, Dad you go to bed, you need more than I do please. If not for me then for John?" Scott pleaded.

"Okay son. I'm going. Any change you get me straight away."

Jeff left the infirmary and made his way to his bedroom. It was not long before they heard snoring.

"I'll go and check on the boys Dan" Virgil said as he left the infirmary.

"Well Scooter just you and me. Now, why can't you sleep?"

"Too much caffeine? Nerves? Mother hen in action?"

"Hmmm, i suppose but please don't faint on me. Get some rest and eat something."

"Dan I really need to be here. I can't leave John. He needs me." Scott pleaded.

"Well you're no use to him on that infirmary bed are you. No. Now relax somewhere. I don't care where."

"But Dan.."

"Go!" Dan ordered.

Scott left the infirmary but stood just outside it for a while.

Meanwhile in the lounge, Virgil sat with Gordon and Alan.

"Virge, have you any idea when John will be okay again?" Gordon asked.

"I'm sorry Gordo. I have no clue. When he's better and breathing for himself and conscious we'll move him to that treatment centre."

"But he will live won't he?" Alan asked.

"Of course. John's just as stubborn as all of us. Now why don't you go and find TinTin she's asking after you for ages."

"Okay, Gordo, you wanna come?"

"Yeah why not. See ya later Virge.."

"Okay guys I'll call you if there's any change."

Alan and Gordon nodded and left the lounge. They passed Scott on the way through.

"Where you guys going?" Scott asked.

"Beach, caves, TinTin is probs around there. Will be back if there's any change. Don't worry." Alan said.

Alan and Gordon carried on walking. Virgil popped out from the lounge and noticed Scott.

"Scott? You okay?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, fine just... going for... some rest." Scott said as the room started spinning.

"Okay, go to the pool. It's nice out there today."

Scott staggered outside to the steps leading down to the pool. His staggering went unnoticed by Virgil.

Suddenly, Scott started feeling light headed. He started making his way down the stairs but then he fainted and fell down the rest. He ended up lying in a pool of blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh no poor Scott. Will anybody find him? How will this affect the family? Will John ever wake up?**


	9. more problems

**Hey guys ;) i'm back at college now so updates may take longer i'm afraid. Sorry ;(**

**Thank you for all the reviews ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Scott laid at the bottom of the staircase in a pool of blood, unconscious. Nobody had noticed him, yet. Alan and Gordon were on the beach, Virgil and Dan were in the infirmary looking after John and Jeff was asleep in his room.

Jeff woke up and made his way to the infirmary.

"Jeff, I said tomorrow morning. Not 1 hour."

"Sorry Dan, I've had an hour and I've eaten. Where are the boys, son?"

"Alan and Gordon are on the beach and Scott's by the pool." Virgil replied.

"Okay, I'll give them a couple of hour's free time then I'll call them in. Any change?"

"John's responding well. His heart rate and Blood pressure are a little raised but i think he may grace us with his presence again soon. When he does we'll let the wounds heal properly and transport him to the treatment centre." Dan said.

"That's brilliant thank you. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours had passed. Scott was still lying at the bottom of the stair case but he was beginning to wake up. He couldn't move but he pressed the button on his watch to connect him through to Jeff.

"_Jeff here, what's the problem Scott?"_

"Dad... pool... can't... move... bleeding." Scott said breathlessly

In the infirmary Virgil and Dan were listening in on the call.

"Where is he Jeff?"

"By the pool. Let's go."

Jeff, Virgil and Dan ran out of the infirmary and ran towards the pool. They got to the top of the stairs and found Scott at the bottom.

"SCOTT!" Virgil shouted.

"Virgil, neck brace and backboard now!" Dan instructed.

"Scott, can you hear me son?" Jeff said.

"Da... Dad? I... felt... Faint... Bleeding."

"Don't move okay scooter. Have you got any pains?"

"Back... Chest... Head." Scott started to slur his words.

"Scott i'm gunna shine a light into your eyes keep them open okay."

"Dan, I've got the equipment." Virgil reported.

"Right pupils are unequal but reactive, laceration to the head possible brain injury, possible broken back and possible collapsed lung. Now scooter, stay still. We're gunna pop you onto this back board and take you to the infirmary. Stay calm. Jeff keeps him awake please."

Dan and Virgil put Scott into the neck brace and onto the back board. They lifted him up and Scott screamed in pain.

"Nearly there son, don't go to sleep."

They put Scott on the free bed next to John and Dan started doing x rays on Scott.

"Okay Scott, you have a fractured vertebra which doesn't need surgery but a few weeks in that position will help. You don't have a fracture skull. So a couple more scans then you'll be fine but staying like that."

"I'm... so... Sorry... Dad."

"Hey why you saying sorry? Not your fault."

"If I had listened. Owwww."

"Scott? What's wrong?" Dan said

"Chest... Hurts... can't ... breathe. Virge... I'm... Sorry..." Scott started to close his eyes.

"Scotty? Stay awake." Then the machines started to beep frantically.

"Right that's it. I'm intubating him. He's not breathing. He's got a collapsed lung. The scan shows a broken rib which has punctured it. I'm so sorry Jeff."

Dan intubated Scott and started doing more scans on his body.

"Dad, don't you think Gordon and Alan should know?" Virgil asked.

"Later son. Let Dan finish his checks then we'll get them up here. I just can't believe it 2 of my sons intubated. I need to sit down."

"Virgil, grab a glass of water. Jeff? You're just in shock. Just relax for a few minutes."

"When will Scott wake up?" Jeff asked.

"Well, he hasn't sustained any major trauma to the head so give it a couple of days for his lungs to heal. He's not in a coma or anything but his BP and heart rate has improved now he's on a ventilator. You never know Scott and John may wake up the same time."

Virgil returned and stood in shock as the reality of what was happening sunk in.

"Right, i'm gunna call Gordon and Alan, we'll get them into my office and we'll tell them there."

"_Dad? What's wrong? Is it John?" _Alan said.

"Can you and Gordon come to my office now please?"

"_Sure dad, be there in 5. Alan out."_

Alan and Gordon ran into Jeff's office. Jeff was sitting in his chair looking at them wondering what to say.

"Now boys, I want to show you something. This will come as a shock. Follow me."

Alan and Gordon looked nervously at each other and followed Jeff down the hallway. They stopped outside the infirmary.

"Now, be prepared boys."

Alan and Gordon walked in to the infirmary and gasped in horror as they saw Scott lying next to John on a ventilator.

"But... But... what?" Gordon said.

"Gordo? Sit here." Virgil instructed.

"What happened to him? He was fine earlier." Alan said.

"Scott fainted due to exhaustion, when he did faint he fell down a flight of stairs. He has a broken vertebra, broken rib and a collapsed lung. He should be fine in a couple of days. He may even wake up at the same time as John." Dan said.

"But..." Gordon started.

"Gordon go to bed and you too Virgil and Alan, You all need rest. I will stay here with Dan to monitor John and Scott's condition." Jeff said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry this is so short. Doing more for the next chapter.**


	10. Off we go!

**Sorry for the long wait guys :/ thank you for the reviews ;) glad you are enjoying the story.!**

**Chapter 10**

5 days had passed and still Scott and John were on the ventilator.

"Any change Dan?" Jeff asked.

"Well, John's wound has nearly healed and his vitals have improved so much he may wake up soon, Scott is the same, lung has healed and vitals have improved. Once John is awake, I'll stabilise him and we'll get him over to the treatment centre." Then John's monitors started beeping.

"Talk of the devil." Dan said. John's eyes started opening.

"I'm gunna quickly take out this tube blondie so don't panic. Keep trying to wake up." Dan removed the tube and John started to wake up a bit more.

"Come on son your nearly there" Jeff encouraged.

"Dad?" John said croakily.

"I'm here, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Okay thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Resting"

"Oh okay, am I still going to the treatment centre?"

"Yes you are blondie. We'll take you after i have stabilised you. Your vitals are a bit all over the place at the moment so maybe a day or two then you'll be moved." John nodded then he noticed the drawn curtain.

"Dan, what's behind there?" Dan and Jeff looked at each other.

"Um, well what happened was, Scott fainted down the stairs and broke one of his vertebrae. His lung collapsed and well, he was intubated as well." Dan removed the curtain to show John, Scott. Then Scott machines started going off.

"Resps are up, BP and pulse rising. I'll remove the tube then." Dan removed Scotts tube and his face started pulling different emotions has he tried to wake up.

"Come on Scooter, nearly there. Open your eyes." Dan said.

"Come on Scotty, wake up. For me." John said. Then Scott opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling Scooter?" Jeff asked

"Back hurts a bit. How's John?"

"Well you can ask me yourself." John said.

"John! When did you wake up?"

"About a couple of minutes ago." John yawned.

"Tired blondie?" Dan asked

"Hmmm" John nodded his head sleepily

"Go to sleep then, you too Scott. I'll tell your brothers what's happening." Jeff didn't get any reply. John and Scott had both fallen back to sleep.

"At least they're awake." Jeff said

"At least I can get John stabilised now and Scott can get better. Better call the boys."

"Boys, can you come to the infirmary please"

"_Why dad? What's happened?" _Gordon asked.

"Nothing, just come into the infirmary and I'll explain." Virgil, Alan and Gordon rushed into the infirmary.

"They're..." Alan started pointing at john and Scott

"well done for pointing that out sprout, yes they're off the ventilator and both of them are just sleeping, now before you guys start saying anything else, yes i know i'm amazing, but go and get some sleep. You 3 are not allowed back in here until 9 tomorrow morning. That's 14 hours." Dan said smiling at the boys. Virgil, Alan and Gordon left the infirmary and Jeff sat back down in the seat next to John's bed.

John woke up the next morning to the sound of Jeff snoring. He glanced up at the clock.

"I've been asleep for 10 hours." He whispered to himself, unaware that Scott was waking up.

"Johnny?" Scott whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" John asked.

"Bit weird actually. I don't really know."

"Do you want me to get Dan?" John asked worriedly.

"No, it's alright. I just need to wake up a bit."

"Come on then BFG wake up." John said smiling

"Hey, podgy."

"Idiot"

"Space case"

"Smart ass"

"Boys, really its 5 in the morning do you want to wake the rest of the house up?" Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Okay" Scott said. Dan entered the infirmary holding his data pad.

"Dan?" John questioned trying to get up.

"Hey blondie, don't get up. I'm a little worried about your vitals. They're not improving. How would you like to try and eat something for me?" John nodded.

"Good boy, I'll go and get something light." Dan left and Jeff got up.

"How are you feeling Scott?"

"Not bad, felt better in my time." Jeff smiled.

"Dad, when am I going to the treatment centre?" John asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow." John nodded. Dan re entered the infirmary which made John tense up.

"There we go, try and eat this." John started eating but slowly and very tiny bites. He finally gave up.

"Come on son, you have too." Jeff encouraged.

"Dad, i can't..." John pointed to the bowl, Dan ran and got the bowl and John was sick.

"Well, for some reason your vitals have just improved again. If they're like that later we'll take you tomorrow. Jeff can you start packing some of his stuff."

"Of course. I will be back." Jeff left the infirmary.

"Dan..." Scott said.

"What's wrong Scooter?"

"I don't know, my back is killing me and I... I..."

"What?"

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel them." Scott said starting to panic.

"It's okay Scooter, calm down. This maybe a temporary paralysis. I can't do anything until your back has healed. I'll put this oxygen mask on you."

"Dan... i want to go to the treatment centre today." John said.

"If you're sure. Your vitals are stable so a couple of hours okay." John nodded. Jeff ran back into the room.

"What's happened?"

"Scott has lost feeling in his legs. But it should be temporary. Once his back has healed then we'll find out more. Also, John has made the decision to go today." Jeff looked at Dan shocked.

"I want to dad, i need to get better."

"If you're sure son."

"I'm sure dad. I need to go. Anyway it's not for long."

"No it isn't, go back to sleep boys. I'll finish off packing and we'll get you moved John." Jeff said. John and Scott fell back to sleep.

John woke up again at 8.30. Dan was doing more checks on John.

"Hey blondie, your vitals are normal so i'm happy to move you, if we go in Tracy one, we can be there in about 5 hours."

"Cool, can I get up?"

"Um okay, where do you want to go?"

"To wake up Virge."

"He's gunna kill you..."

"I know but it'll be funny to watch." Dan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, up you get." John got up and walked with Dan to Virgil's room, where Virgil was asleep and Alan and Gordon were in the same bed.

"Aww isn't this cosy." John said.

"John!" Virgil shouted excitedly. Alan and Gordon shot up out of bed and gave John a hug.

"Easy Kiddos" Dan said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Virge don't worry. Dan and Dad are taking me to the treatment centre today." Virgil looked up at Dan.

"Yep, so you are in charge of Scott's care until we return tomorrow. We're leaving in 30 minutes. Your Dad is just packing our things into the jet and then he'll do all flight checks in advance."

"Cool, come on Johnny let's get you ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was ready to go so he started saying his goodbyes.

"Bye, Al. Good luck when you go back to school next week." John gave Alan a hug.

"Bye Scooter, good luck with your recovery. You'll be fine. Come and visit me won't ya."

"Of course I will. Good luck with your recovery."

"Bye Gordo, keep up with the pranks. I want to hear about the latest ones when you come and visit."

"Of course. I'll keep you updated bro."

"Bye Virgil, keep Scott under control won't you. And thanks."

"No problem bro. Good luck see you soon." John and Dan and Jeff made their way out to Tracy one, which was already for takeoff. John strapped himself in.

"Are you ready son?"

"Yep lets go dad"

They were soon off in the air.

"Johnny we're gunna be ages yet. Get some sleep."

"Okay Dan"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They landed in Florida at 2.30pm and they made their way into a taxi to take them to the treatment centre. They got to the treatment centre but John couldn't go in.

"Dad? I'm scared"

"You will be son, but you're getting help and that's the main thing. Come on."

"Johnny, you'll be fine. It's amazing here." Dan said.

"Let's go then." They walked up to the reception.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hello, my Son John Tracy is here to be admitted as an inpatient."

"John Tracy, oh yes he is on the system. Let me get the director for you sir."

"Mr Tracy?"

"That's me" Jeff said.

"Hello, i'm Angela Smith. I'm the director and main consultant here. Let's go into my office." They Walked into the office and sat down.

"John you're here because you have anorexia and bulimia and you want to get help." John nodded.

"Well done for coming here, that's the first stage of you getting better, wanting to get help. Now you have the insurance policy so your insurance company will pay for your treatment. Now John, this is an 8 week treatment programme and you'll be here for that period of time. If we feel you have made brilliant progress and are a healthy weight we can discharge you. If this is not the case then you'll be subjected to another 5 weeks of treatment. But, whilst you are here, we do not allow visitors or phone calls for the first 5 weeks of treatment. So any mobile phones will have to go home with your dad."

"But, i can't do that. Dad, please." John pleaded.

"I'm sorry John but it's for your own good."

"Now, we'll take you through to your room. You have to say goodbye to your family now."

"Bye dad, I'll miss you. Bye Dan thank you for everything."

"Bye son, good luck. We'll see you next month." Jeff hugged John. _"Give me your communicator." _John took off his communicator and gave it to Jeff.

"Good luck Blondie, I'll see you soon." Dan said hugging John.

"Thank you Mr Tracy. We'll call you if anything happens during his stay. Come on John, let's go. Leave your bags in here as they will need to be checked by security." John and Angela left the office. John looked behind him and he had tears building up in his eyes. He waved goodbye to Dan and Jeff and walked into another room.

"Come on Jeff, let's go home." Dan said.

"Let's go. He'll be safe here won't he?"

"Of course he will. He's in the best possible hands."

Dan and Jeff left the treatment centre and made their way back to the airport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Seeing you!

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews ;) I'm really glad you are enjoying this story! On with chapter 11 ;)**

**Chapter 11**

John had been in the treatment centre for 4 weeks but nobody knew how he was getting on, except Jeff. Dan had gone back to work until John could be discharged. Scott was still in the infirmary on the backboard because his back still wasn't healed properly.

"Virgil, i'm getting bored of this position, let me up" Scott said.

"No can do i'm afraid, your back still has at least another month or so to go until it has healed."

"Well can you at least move me so i can see another ceiling?"

"Sorry bro, you're attached to all these monitors, can't move you."

"I'm so gunna kill you when i'm up again." Scott said angrily.

"Good luck, you have 3 weeks minimum till your back up again." Scott started to swing his legs and arms around.

"Get your arse over here now, and let me get up you little son of a..."

"Whoa Scott calm down. I'm sorry i can't let you get up"

"If you won't help me, I'll get up by my bloody self." Virgil went for his radio.

"Dad get in the infirmary now!" Virgil shouted through is wrist comm. "Scott, you have to calm down, you'll damage your back even more and will have to spend longer on the backboard and in the neck brace." Jeff ran into the infirmary.

"Virgil what's going on?" Jeff asked.

"You need to calm Scott down, he needs to keep still, otherwise he'll damage his back even more"

"Son, you need to calm down"

"No, I've been in this crappy position for 5 weeks; i can't deal with this anymore, only Gordon knows what this is like."

"Yes but Gordon was in a coma for 9 weeks. And his back healed." Jeff said.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Scott, you have to stay like this. Now, I'm taking Alan and Gordon to see John next week okay. Virgil you'll have to stay here i'm afraid. Right, I'll be in my office"

Jeff walked to his office and then his phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Hello Mr Tracy, Angela Smith here. I'm calling about John."_

"Oh yes, how is he?"

"_He had some problems on the first week. He lost a lot of weight that week. He has done okay in the last few weeks but yesterday we did have to sedate him yesterday as he refused to eat and drink so we had to tube feed him."_

"How is he today?"

"_Okay actually. He has eaten his breakfast and he is now in with his psychiatrist and later he was his therapy session. He has put on 10 pounds in 2 weeks but we still want him to put on at least another 20 in the next month but the way he is going he may need to have an extra 3-5 weeks stay. But if this does happen unfortunately the insurance company won't pay the extra time."_

"That's fine i will pay any extra weeks. I'm glad he has eaten today. We'll come over late morning next week if that's okay?"

"_That's fine Mr Tracy; it will have to be Wednesday though?"_

"Perfect. Speak to you next week. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye Mr Tracy" _Jeff disconnected the phone call and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe John had lost weight in the first week and that he had to be sedated.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Jeff looked up and saw Gordon standing in the doorway.

"I want you to get Alan in here now. I'm going to call Virgil and Scott and put their monitors so they don't miss this meeting. Go now!" Jeff ordered.

"Virgil, Scott, i'm holding a meeting so I'll put you guys on the screen."

"_That's fine dad, hold on..." _Jeff shook his head when he could hear Virgil telling Scott to stay still. _"Dad, i'm gunna sedate Scott because i'm worried about his back"_

"Okay son, do what you have to do. After you do, come into the office." Virgil disconnected the call and Gordon and Alan entered Jeff's office.

"Okay boys, we'll just wait for Virgil then I'll start the meeting." Virgil rushed in the office.

"Sorry dad, Scott was being a troublesome patient. He's worse than John." Virgil's face dropped when he remembered what John was going through.

"Sorry dad, i didn't mean it like that, all I meant was..." Virgil started.

"That's okay Virgil, now about John; I had a call from the Angela Smith who works at the clinic."

"What's happened to John Dad?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing Gordon, she phoned to tell me an update on his condition. He had some problems on the first week. He lost a lot of weight that week. He has done okay in the last few weeks but yesterday they sedated him because he refused to eat and drink." Jeff watched as he saw his son's faces drop and go white.

"But he's okay now? Right?" Alan asked.

"He is now. He has eaten today. But I think they're watching him closely. But the good news that he has put on 10 pounds in 2 weeks." Virgil sighed with relief.

"That's good news. Which day are you going to see him?" Virgil asked.

"Wednesday, Alan, Gordon, you two are coming with me. Virgil is staying here to look after Scott. Is that okay with you two?" Alan and Gordon nodded.

"Perfect, now you guys can go back to whatever you were doing. See you later." The left the office and went back to whatever they were doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Wednesday. Jeff was getting ready to go and see John.

"Alan, Gordon are you ready yet?" Jeff shouted through the hall.

"Yes dad" Alan said as he appeared from his room.

"Where's your brother?" Alan shrugged.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, where are you?" Jeff asked angrily.

"COMING! JEEZ GUYS TAKE A CHILL PILL!" Gordon shouted as he walked down the hall.

"Right, are we ready to go now?" Alan and Gordon nodded. "Good, now go to Tracy one and I'll meet you there. Do all pre flight checks." Alan and Gordon walked towards Tracy ones hangar as Jeff went into the infirmary. He saw Virgil looking at Scott's recent scan.

"How is he Virgil?"

"Well, I've put another sedative in him, but his back looks nearly healed. There's just one little crack in the vertebrae which should be healed in a couple of weeks."

"Brilliant. Right, we're off. We'll call when we're on the way back so you can clear us for landing."

"Sure thing Dad, see you guys later." Jeff left the infirmary and made his way down to the hangar. Alan and Gordon had already done the pre-flight checks and were just waiting for Jeff to get into the plane.

"Right boys let's go."

"FAB" They said in unison. They were soon off and heading to see John.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the clinic 5 hours later but they got to the entrance and saw an ambulance outside. They ran into the reception.

"Sir, you cannot be here at the moment." The receptionist said.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Mr Tracy?" Jeff turned around to see Angela standing there.

"Angela, what's happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about but one of the other patients attacked John."

"What!" Jeff shouted.

"He's fine Mr Tracy; he just sustained a cut to his lip. He is waiting for you in the visitors lounge." Angela showed them through. They entered the room and John was sitting on the sofa. He smiled as he saw Jeff Gordon and Alan walk in.

"Dad, i'm so glad to see you." John got up and gave Jeff a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too son"

"Hey Gordo, Allie. How are you two then?"

"Fine thanks, you're looking well." Alan said.

"Thank you. I'm feeling a lot better than I did. How's Scooter and Virge?"

"Scott's back is healing nicely but Virgil has put sedatives in him at the moment so he won't fight him" Jeff said amused. There was a knock on the door.

"John? Lunch is ready. Do you want to show your family to the visitors seating area? You can sit with them but i will have to accompany you and watch you." The nurse said.

"Thanks Gina, come on guys follow me." John took them to the visitors dining area. He saw what lunch was and stopped still.

"John? Come on darling you have to eat this." Gina said.

"Okay, i'm okay. Let's do this. Guys grab a plate." John sat down with Jeff, Gordon and Alan with Gina watching John. They started eating. But John stopped after the first bite.

"John, you need to eat more than that." Gina said.

"But I can't" John whispered.

"You can son; you know you can do this." John shook his head.

"I can't, Gina i can't eat this. I'm so sorry." John got up.

"John, i will have to tube feed you if you leave this room. You need to eat this." Alan and Gordon sat looking at John. They didn't know what to do.

"NO, I CAN'T DO THIS!" John shouted. He was just about to walk out of the room when Jeff stopped him.

"Son, you need to eat. For me?" Jeff looked at John and saw tears forming in his eyes. John fell to the ground and broke into tears.

"I'm so sorry." John said crying.

"Gina, can you give us a minute please?" Jeff asked. Gina nodded and left the room.

"John, you need to this. The quicker you get better, the quicker you can come home."

"Dad..." John looked up at Jeff. "I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to die."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Please keep reviewing. **


	12. Please!

**Thank youuu everyone for the amazing reviews. If it wasn't for you guys this story would have ended ages ago... hope you enjoy the next chapter. JoTracy123 sorry for yet another cliffhanger ;) i'm sorry ;) xx Enjoy...**

Chapter 12

_Previously_

"_John, you need to this. The quicker you get better, the quicker you can come home."_

"_Dad..." John looked up at Jeff. "I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to die."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John, son, you'll be fine. You just need the help. Please, just let them help you" John shook his head.

"Dad, i'm too ill to be helped just take me outta here and get me home. Please" John pleaded.

"Alan, Gordon can you stay in here. I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure thing dad. Come on Johnny let's get you up" Alan and Gordon helped John off the floor as Jeff left the room to search for Gina.

"Gina, we need to talk. With Angela as well." Jeff said to Gina.

"Sure Mr Tracy, if you would like to sit in my office I'll go and get her." Jeff went to sit in her office. Alan, Gordon and John were sitting in silence. Gordon finally broke the silence.

"So Johnny, dad said you can go home in a few weeks. Are you excited?" John didn't reply, he just sat and stared at the floor.

"Guys, I just wanna be on my own for a while. Can you go and find Gina for me please" Alan and Gordon were unsure of this but they obeyed John's wishes and left the room. They stood outside the door and watched John. He picked up his fork and started eating little bits of food. Alan and Gordon gasped at what they were seeing.

"He's trying to eat. He's stopping after each little bite but he's trying Gords." Alan whispered happily to Gordon.

"I know, go and find dad and Gina quickly." Gordon ordered. Alan ran to find Jeff.

Gina and Angela entered the office which Jeff was sitting in.

"Mr Tracy, you wanted to speak with us?" Angela asked.

"Yes, um it's about John." Jeff said nervously.

"Oh yes. We need to talk to you about him as well. What did you want to say?"

"He said... he... he said he wanted to die." Jeff looked at Angela and Gina with tears in his eyes.

"Mr Tracy, we have had this problem before with John. I would like your permission to take John to hospital and have a tube inserted into his stomach. This will stop him from purging and we can sedate him and force feed him if necessary. This is now the best chance of John with recovery." Jeff nodded and smiled. He wanted the best for John, he didn't want him to fail in his recovery. Then Alan ran into the office.

"Dad, its John. Come quickly. It's a miracle." Alan said breathlessly. Jeff shot up with fear. _What's happened to him now? _Jeff thought.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked. Alan didn't reply. He grabbed Jeff's arm and tried to pull him out of the office.

"Hold your horses' boys. Tell us first, what's happened?" Jeff said as he grabbed Alan and took hold of his so Alan could calm down and focus on Jeff.

"No... You have to see..." Alan said trying to break free from Jeff.

"Alan calm down son, tell me what's happened. Slow down."

"HE'S EATING!" Alan shouted. Jeff, Gina and Angela stood in shock at what Alan just admitted. Jeff ran out of the room with Alan, Gina and Angela on his heels. He nearly got to the room here John was still sitting in before Gordon stopped him.

"Dad, hold up just look" Gordon whispered to Jeff. Jeff looked through the gap in the door to see John eating really small bites.

"Mr Tracy do you want to go in?" Jeff nodded and walked in leaving the others outside watching.

"John?" Jeff asked. John shot up but started coughing on the little bit of food he was eating.

"Whoa its okay son, drink this." Jeff passed a glass of water to John. He smiled back at Jeff and let a tear fall from his eyes.

"What's wrong Johnny?"

"I don't want to die dad, i want to get better. I've eaten though. I can do it." Jeff nodded and smiled.

"We're gunna help you"

"But i don't want to be here. I want to go home and let Dan look after me please." John pleaded.

"I'm not sure John, i mean Dan hasn't got the right qualifications"

"Dad, it doesn't matter about that. He helped for a while didn't he? I'm on medication now so I have good days and bad days."

"You're on what?" Jeff said angrily.

"Medication, didn't Gina or Angela tell..."

"No they did not." Jeff interrupted.

"But dad, the medication is working. I'm not as bad as I was last month. Please let me come home. It's my fault Scott broke his back and we're going online again soon and I want to be there when you do. I want to help. Please" John kept pleading but Jeff was still unsure.

"I'll see what I can do, in the meantime..." Jeff put something in John's hand. John's face lit up when he saw it.

"Your communicator. You can have it but don't tell anyone" Jeff gave John a hug and Alan and Gordon walked in the room followed by Gina and Angela.

"John? Are you okay honey?" Gina asked. John turned around and smiled.

"I am now Gina, oh one more question, how long do I have left here?"

"About 6 weeks John, see we put another few weeks extra because of the limited progress you were making." John simply nodded and turned to face Jeff.

"Dad, please..." Jeff nodded.

"Mr. Tracy i'm sorry but visiting times are over. I'm afraid you will have to go."

"Before we go, I would like to talk to you and make a proposition for you." Angela nodded and led Jeff back to the office.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I would like to take John home" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry sir but i'm afraid that is not possible"

"Why not?"

"John's not well enough to go home. Where do you live?"

"Um Kansas City but we're staying with my mother at the moment. I'm sorry but i want to take him home. I know a brilliant doctor and psychiatrist from new York so they will help John."

"Mr Tracy if you are sure. I can prescribe 4 months of Tablets for John, after that, if he still needs them his doctor will have to prescribe them. I'm sure you know the risks sir?"

"I do. He will be back if it doesn't work out. I will phone you to tell you how he's getting on. And as for the tablets 4 months will do fine thank you."

"That's okay then. I will go and arrange Johns discharge papers and let us all sigh it and he'll be free to leave." Angela got up and left the office. Jeff got out his cell phone and called Dan.

"_Hello, Dan Palmer here."_

"Hey Dan, it's Jeff Tracy"

"_Hey Jeff, what's up? How's John?"_

"Not too bad thanks. He's on medication and put on some weight."

"_That's really good. How can I help you?"_

"Are you due to have any time off?"

"_Sure, i have about 2 months they owe me starting from tomorrow why?" _Dan asked suspiciously.

"I want you to fly over to the island you're staying. John's coming home" Jeff said happily.

"_Blondie's coming home? Sure I'll come. I want to see the boys again. Okay Jeff, I'll be there tomorrow evening. Oh and asked Onaha to make some of her cupcakes, pretty please..." _Jeff laughed.

"You sound like such a kid. Of course. She'll be more than happy. See you tomorrow then. Bye" Jeff disconnected the call and went to find John, Alan and Gordon. He walked into the room where they were still sitting, talking about their childhood.

"Boys, I have something to tell you."

"Dad?" John said starting to get happy.

"John, your coming home" John got up and hugged Jeff. Alan and Gordon sat in shock but smiled when they realised what Jeff had said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank youuu guys! Please keep reviewing, you guys keep me going... love ya all! oh and today, instead of writing an essay in class (ooops) i have writing a Christmas one shot already for youuu guys ;) xx**


	13. Back home!

**Thank youuu everyone for the reviews you guys are amazing! Thank you JoTracy123 for helping me finish this chapter! I couldn't have finished this without you! You are amazing! Please keep reviewing everyone! Thanks ;) enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"How are you feeling Johnny?" Alan asked as he, John and Gordon were sitting in the waiting room ready to leave.

"Nervous but i'm good Al" John smiled at Alan.

"Well at least you're coming home, we've missed you" Gordon said.

"I've missed you lot but seeing Scott maybe difficult"

"Why?" Alan asked.

"It was my fault he broke his back, my fault his lung collapsed, my fault he had to stay in a straight position for ages"

"John, it's not your fault. Scott should've done what he was told and gone to bed but smother hen to the max happened" Gordon said trying to lighten Johns mood. It worked, John giggled.

Jeff was waiting for Johns discharge papers when his phone started to ring.

"Dan, what can I do for you?"

"_I've just finished my shift at the hospital. I'll be leaving for yours in about 3 hour's time. So I should be there for about 10am tomorrow morning your time."_

"Perfect, Virgil and Scott don't know he's coming home so it'll be a surprise"

"_Brilliant I'll see ya tomorrow Jeff"_

"Mr Tracy, here are John's discharge papers and here are his meds for the next 4 months." Angela said.

"Thank you, where are his bags?" Jeff asked.

"They are with security now and John should have them in a minute. By the way Mr Tracy, these pills, they do have side effects and because he's only been on them a couple of weeks he'll experience the side effects for a few months." Jeff nodded.

"What sort of side effects?" He asked.

"Well, dizziness mainly but lack of sleep or too much sleep, tachycardia, but these ones do have an effect of weight gain and suicidal thoughts so be careful but it's all in this letter for his doctor."

"He'll be fine Angela, thank you and say thanks to all your staff for helping him."

"No problem Mr Tracy, one more thing, John has a tendency to faint. It's nothing serious but his blood pressure gets a bit low. There are no warning signs he'll just faint but he's okay after a minute or two."

"Thank you for the warning, Angela. I'd better go and take him home"

"I'll say goodbye as well." Jeff and Angela left the office and walked down the hall. They got to John, Alan and Gordon. They stood up and Johns face suddenly went white and he fainted but Jeff managed to catch him.

"Whoa, John?" Jeff asked as he laid John on the ground.

"Dad? What the hell is wrong with him?" Alan asked.

"He's fine boys. He does faint sometimes. We just have to deal with it okay?" Alan and Gordon nodded. Jeff looked at John who was starting to come round.

"Dad? Oh brilliant. Fainted?" John asked.

"You did son, you feeling okay?" John nodded and tried to get up. "Easy does it. Just let your head get back to normal." John sat up and smiled at Jeff.

"I'm fine dad, this happens all the time doesn't it Angela"

"It sure does. You alright now honey?" Angela asked.

"Yeah i'm fine. I'm ready to go home dad. Security brought my bags out" John started to get up but fainted as he stood up. Jeff managed to catch him again.

"Whoa okay. Does he usually faint twice in a row Angela?" Angela shook her head.

"No, I'll take his heart rate" John was coming round again.

"Johnny? How are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"Oh sh..."

"John!" Jeff interrupted.

"Sorry dad, this doesn't happen usually but there's a first time for everything" John smiled and Alan and Gordon.

"John your heart rate is fine. So you can go home now okay" John nodded and got up again.

"Thank you so much Angela for everything. Okay, i know i'm not better but I just to go home"

"I know John but you can always come back if you're struggling at home"

"Okay, thanks. Oh say thank you to everyone else" John hugged Angela and went to the reception followed by Alan and Gordon who were carrying John's bags.

"Thank you Angela, I'll keep you updates on how he's doing." Jeff said.

"No problem Mr Tracy. We're just one call away." Jeff and Angela shook hands and Jeff went to reception. He got to the reception and went to the desk with John.

"John Tracy. I've come to check out" John said happily. He looked at Jeff and Jeff ruffled his hair.

"That's fine John. Good luck." The receptionist said.

"Thanks" They left the clinic and got into the taxi.

"Ready to go home son?" John nodded.

"I am. I can't wait"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tracy one calling Tracy island permission to land?" Jeff asked.

"This is Tracy Island. Permission granted, see you soon" Virgil replied.

"Thanks Virgil"

They soon landed. Jeff got Johns bags and carried them into the house with John, Alan and Gordon by his side. They entered the lounge.

"John, you stay here. Alan you come with me" Jeff said. Jeff and Alan walked to the infirmary.

"Hi Virgil, how's everything?"

"Well apart from Scott not bad. How's Johnny?" Scott scoffed which made Jeff smile.

"Okay Scooter. He's fine, he's medication now. Now, how are you Scott?"

"Stiff, annoyed, weak would you like me to carry on?"

"No thank you son i get the picture. Right I'll be back in a minute i'm gunna get some coffee." Jeff left the room to go to the lounge. He entered the lounge to see Gordon and John laughing.

"What's funny, boys?"

"Nothing dad, where are the others?" John asked.

"In the infirmary, they don't know you're here." John and Gordon got up and went to the infirmary followed by Jeff. The doors to the infirmary swished open and John was the first one in. Virgil had his back to the door so he didn't see John come in.

"That was a quick cup of coffee dad" Virgil said. He turned around and stood in shock at seeing John.

"Now Virgil, when have I looked old?" John said smiling at Virgil. Jeff laughed.

"John! What are you doing back?" Scott asked.

"Well Scotty, i didn't want to stay anymore. I feel safer here and I can do better here"

"Well, i'm going for some coffee." Jeff said.

"I'm going for a swim" Gordon said.

"I'll join you!" Alan said. The three of them left the room and John made himself comfortable in the chair next to Scott's bed.

"How's your back doing Scott?" John asked.

"Holding up, still got a couple of weeks in this position" John sighed deeply. "What's up John?" Scott asked.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault you're in here, in the position, my fault you broke your back." John fought back the tears in his eyes.

"You were ill, it wasn't your fault. I should've listened. Smother hen to the max. Serves me right." Scott said trying to cheer John up.

"Hey John, you're back now and that's all that matters. Scott will be fine and his backs nearly healed." Virgil said. John nodded and got up. As he got up he fainted and fell to the ground.

"John? John can you hear me?" Virgil said as he dropped to Johns side trying not to panic.

"Virgil? What's wrong with John? JOHN!" Scott shouted.

"I don't know Scott, calm down okay." Virgil picked John up and put him on the spare bed and quickly hooked him up to all the monitors and put oxygen on him.

"Come on John, wake up for me" Virgil said as he shone a penlight in Johns eyes. "Dad, i need you in the infirmary now" Virgil ordered. Jeff ran into the infirmary and went to Virgil who was panicking.

"Hey Virgil calm down." Jeff said.

"How can I? He's just..."

"This is normal." Jeff interrupted.

"What?" Virgil asked shocked.

"He gets low blood pressure from time to time. He's fine. See he's waking up" Virgil looked round to see Johns eyes opening.

"What the hell?" John asked.

"John? Now why didn't you tell me you have fainting spells huh?" Virgil said slapping johns head.

"Well, i wanted to know your reaction?" Virgil shook his head and smiled at John.

"At least it wasn't serious" Scott said.

"Can I take these off me now?" John asked.

"Of course" Virgil replied.

"At least you guys are happy again" Jeff said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you soo much for the reviews guys! Ahh love you so much! Thank you again JoTracy123 for your help! Please review! Bye guys ;) **


	14. What happened?

**Thank you soo much everyone for the reviews ;) Silverstar and guest- don't worry i'm gunna keep updating. This story isn't finished yet. JoTracy123- I'm glad you love it don't worry I'll keep going ;)**

**Chapter 14**

John was asleep in his room; well that's what they thought. John was actually up but something wasn't right. He had been up all night. He was sitting on his bed with his spare tablets and razor blades. He was looking at them. He wanted to do something but he couldn't. Everyone else was up in Jeff's office waiting on Dan's arrival.

"He needs to take his meds for today" Virgil said.

"We'll give him them when he wakes up. Don't worry Virgil he'll take them" Jeff replied. Then there was a steady beep on Alan's portrait, telling everyone Dan was approaching the island.

"Right boys, I'm going to meet Dan, can you guys see if Johns okay?" Jeff asked.

"Sure dad. I'll wake him up so he can take his meds." Jeff nodded and left for the runway.

"Are you really gunna wake him up Virge?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, he needs to take his meds. I read the letter the woman wrote from the clinic and he missed his meds once and he was very hysterical, he refused to eat, he was exercising constantly. He had to be sedated so he could calm down." Gordon shook his head in disbelief. "Well i'm gunna go now, Alan you can come with me" Alan nodded and walked with Virgil to John's room. They stood outside. They couldn't go in.

Jeff walked onto the runway and saw Dan getting out of his plane.

"Welcome back Dan" Jeff said. He smiled at Dan.

"It's good to be here. How's John?" Dan asked, shaking Jeff's hand.

"He's okay. He's asleep at the moment. He needs to take his tablets though. Also, i have a letter for you to read from the consultant at the clinic." Dan nodded and picked up his bags and walked with Jeff towards the villa. Meanwhile, Alan and Virge were still standing outside John's room.

"I think we should go in" Alan said. Virgil nodded. Alan knocked on the door. John quickly hid all his stuff and laid down on his bed.

"Come in" John shouted. Alan and Virgil entered.

"Hey guys. What's up?" John asked.

"Time to take your medication John" John nodded as Virgil passed a bottle of water and Johns tablets to him. John put the tablets in his mouth but didn't swallow them.

"All good?" Virgil asked. John nodded and laid down again. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Alan and Virgil smiled and left John. When John's doors closed he took the tablets out of his mouth and put them in his bottle of spare tablets.

"If they think i am taking these they have another thing coming. I've seen the side effects. Weight gain indeed. I'll show then" He said to himself. He got out the spare tablets and the razor blades and laid them on the bed.

Dan walked into the office with Jeff.

"Hello boys" Dan said.

"Dan! Why are you back?" Gordon asked happily.

"I've got two months off and I've come to help John and see how Scooters doing"

"Oh my goodness, I've had t sedate him so many times because he's suddenly got violent." Virgil said. Dan shook his head.

"It's understandable. Now where's blondie? Is he in the infirmary or his room?" Dan asked.

"In his room. I think he's worn out Dan" Alan said. Dan nodded.

"I'll go and see him to make sure he's alright anyway he needs to get up because breakfast is soon isn't it?"

"It sure is Dan and Onaha has made pancakes this morning." Jeff said. Dan clapped his hands with happiness.

"Yay!" Dan said.

"Haha you look like a massive kid" Jeff said amused.

"Shut up Jefferson" Dan said smiling at Jeff. "Right, i'm off to see John you coming Jeff?" Jeff nodded.

"I am. Boys you can go and get breakfast. Do not start until we get there. John will be joining us this morning." Jeff and Dan left the office and walked to John's room. They knocked on the door. John quickly hid his stuff again and said come in. Jeff and Dan walked into John's room. Johns face lit up when he saw Dan.

"Hey blondie, how are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Fine thanks Dan. Have you come back to look after me?"

"I sure have."

"Are you feeling okay son? You look a little pale." Jeff asked concerned.

"I'm fine Dad. How's Scott this morning?"

"He's okay. He's asleep. Virgil put a sedative in him last night and the affect to too good" Jeff said.

"Right, time for breakfast blondie." John nodded and started to get up. Jeff and Dan took hold of him. John got up but started swaying.

"Just breathe deeply John" Jeff said.

"Are you feeling okay John?" But before John could answer, John fainted.

"Whoa, John? Can you hear me?" Dan asked.

"Dan, he's okay. You haven't read the letter yet but John faints sometimes." Dan nodded.

"Oh right. Is this a side effect of his meds?"

"No, his blood pressure drops sometimes"

"That's fine" Johns eyes started flickering.

"Hey John, you okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah i'm fine. Sorry Dan. I suppose you didn't know."

"No I didn't. Its okay, i know now. Can you get up?" John nodded and started getting up. He stood up and started walking. They walked into the kitchen and the three boys looked up and smiled at John.

"Okay honey with have pancakes today" Onaha said.

"Thanks Onaha" John smiled and started eating. After a few minutes John stopped.

"John? Are you okay son?" John shook his head but before anyone could say anything, John bolted out of the kitchen to his room. He locked the door behind him and threw up in his bathroom. He kept making himself sick. Then there was a knock at the door.

"John? Its dad can you open up please" Jeff said through the closed door.

"Dad i'm fine. I just needed air."

"Hey Blondie, you need to open up." John opened the door and saw the concerned faces on Jeff and Dan.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry. Let's go back and eat" They walked back into the kitchen and they started eating again. John finished the pancakes and got up to leave but was stopped.

"John, you need to stay here i'm afraid. I want your breakfast to go down. It reduces the risk of you being sick" John shook his head.

"I won't Dan. Please, i'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

"Do you promise?" John nodded. "Okay go on then I'll be in to check on you in 20 minutes." Dan said. John left the kitchen and went into his room. He locked the door and went into his bathroom where he began to make himself sick again.

"Have to be thin" John thought to himself.

After John had finished he went into his room and got the tablets and the razor blades out. He took the razor blades and sliced it across his arm. Blood dripped from his arm onto his bed. He took the tablets and swallowed them. One by one. He only got to 7 tablets hen he was being pulled into darkness. John collapsed on his bed.

At the table, Jeff was still worried about John.

"Dan, I really think we should check on him"

"I agree, for some reason I believe John has broken his promise"

"He wouldn't do that Dan" Gordon said.

"Well trouble, we don't know what state of mind he's in at the moment. Virgil, can you set up the infirmary just in case?" Virgil nodded and went to the infirmary. "Gordon, Alan you stay here just in case John decides to run" They nodded. "Jeff let's go" Jeff and Dan left the kitchen and made their way towards John's room.

They got to Johns room and knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"John? It's Dan. Can you open up please?" There was still no reply.

"John, son you need to open the door." There was still no reply.

"Jeff can you unlock it?"

"Hold on Virgil has the codes to override any locked door" Jeff called Virgil on the communicator.

"_What's up dad?" _

"Can you give me the code to override locked doors please son."

"_Sure, it's 0334235."_

"Thanks so. I'll explain later." Jeff tapped in the code and Johns doors opened. Dan saw John and ran straight to him whilst Jeff stood in shock.

"John? Can you hear me? JOHN!" Dan shouted. He looked at the bottle of tablets and the cuts on his arm. He swore under his breath.

"Jeff, i think he's overdosed and he's self harmed. This is worse than we thought. We need to get him to the infirmary now" Dan ordered. Dan picked up John and ran with Jeff to the infirmary.

"Virgil, i need fluids. Quickly." Dan ordered as he put John on the spare bed.

"What the hell happened?" Virgil asked.

"Overdose of his meds and self harm" Dan stated. Virgil put and IV line in John and connected him up to the monitors.

"Well, there's 40 tablets in a box and there was 33 left so it looks like he only took 7 but we'll need to wash out his stomach and I'll clean his cuts up." Dan looked at Jeff.

"Jeff, he'll be okay. We'll just need to watch him thoroughly from now on and make sure he is definitely taking his meds." Jeff nodded. He walked over to John and grabbed onto his hand.

"Please Johnny. Don't do this. We need the old John back" Jeff pleaded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well this is the end of chapter 14 ;O thank you everyone again for the reviews. Please keep reviewing ;) love you all ;)**


	15. Help me?

Thank you everyone for the reviews ;) you guys are sooo lovely! Whoo chapter 15!

Chapter 15

_(John's POV)_

Everything was so black, it reminded me of space. God, I wish I was back on 5. I opened my eyes and I was in the infirmary. What happened? Why was I in here again?

"Welcome back John. How are you feeling?" I looked up and there was Dan. I smiled at him. I knew I was gunna get a lecture from him and Dad later on.

"Yeah, fine thanks" I replied back to him. I tried to get up but as I moved, I felt something sticking in me. I looked down and gasped when I saw this tube.

"What the hell is this?" I asked angrily.

"This is a tube John. It leads into your stomach so we can feed you. We want you to put on some weight." I shook my head angrily.

"I'm an adult, I can do what I want" I looked over at dad. He looked down. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. I had to change the subject. I looked around the infirmary and noticed that Scott wasn't in there anymore.

"Where's Scott gone?"

"He was allowed to leave. His back was healed and he had full movement. Even though, he is a bit stiff." Dan replied. I nodded. Lucky Scott, I thought.

"I'll see you guys later then?" Dan and dad just nodded so I made my way out of the infirmary and to the pool, where I found all my brothers.

"Hey guys!" I shouted but I got no reply.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Virgil looked at Scott and Scott nodded at him.

"We don't know what to do anymore John" Virgil said to me. I was slightly confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"It's like… You don't want to get better. You want to be really ill." I took in a sharp breath. Is that what they all thought?

"You all think that do you?" They all nodded. I shook my head.

"It's not my fault. I wanted to be thin. Yes, I nearly died and I tried to get help and you all know that" I argued back.

"Yeah and guess what you failed at that recovery place didn't you, and now look at you. You're back to where you started and the only thing that is keeping you alive is that food tube" Scott snapped back.

"BOYS!" I turned around and there was dad standing there with his arms folded.

"Dad, um we were..." Alan started saying.

"I know what you boys were saying and it stops now" Dad growled back.

"But dad, if John is being so selfish why should we be nice to him?" Gordon shot back. Is that what they thought of me?

"He's your brother"

"Yeah, a good brother he is" I heard Alan mumble.

"Do you know what, I don't care. Take me back to the clinic then. Send me away like you did to Alan." I shouted. Dad just walked off.

"I'm sorry guys" Scott said and he walked back into the house.

"Nice one John, you've upset everyone again" Gordon shouted at me.

"Do you know what, I hope you die because you have brought pain and misery to this family since your "issues" began" Gordon snapped at me again. My breath hitched. Did they really want me gone? I walked off towards the beach.

This is not real. This has got to be a dream. They were fine the other day. What happened? I thought to myself. I lie on the sand and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(General POV)_

Back in reality, Dan was checking on John's unconscious body. It had been 2 days since John had been found unconscious in his room and ever since then, Dan and Jeff were constantly watching him. Scott was still in the infirmary but still under sedation.

"How's he doing Dan?" Virgil asked as he walked into the infirmary and took up his position as medic once again.

"He's doing okay Virge, BP is low and his heart rate is rising every so often but not a lot of change. How are Alan and Gordon?"

"Alan hasn't been sleeping well and Gordon, well he keeps on distracting himself." Jeff walked in with his coffee and sat in the seat between John's and Scott's bed.

"Jeff, you really need to get some sleep. You can't keep drinking coffee." Dan said.

"Now listen here Daniel, I need to drink coffee to keep me sane."

"Listen here Jefferson, John is going to be fine. Yes, he's unconscious but he'll wake up soon. There will be no long lasting damage from the overdose, okay?" Dan smiled at Jeff. Suddenly, John started moving around violently. Dan and Virgil held on to him to stop him falling off the bed.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked

"He's not fitting so i'm really not sure"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In John's dream, John was having an argument with Jeff.

"Dad, look i am really sorry that all this has happened." John said apologetically.

"I don't know who you are anymore John. You do know that Alan's self harming" John looked at Jeff shocked. He shook his head slowly.

"Well he is and..." Jeff was interrupted by Gordon rushing into the office.

"Dad, you need to come now. It's Alan" Jeff ran out of his office and John followed. They ran into the infirmary and saw Virgil giving CPR to Alan.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked.

"I found him floating in the pool. Dad, I've been giving him CPR for 30 minutes"

"Why wasn't I informed of this when it happened?" Jeff asked angrily.

"We couldn't tell you dad but then Gordon found out and he ran and told you. Scott, pulse check please"

"No pulse, temperature has dropped to 33 degrees. Continue CPR?" Scott asked. John stood in shock at what was happening.

"Pupils fixed and dilated, no there's no point" Virgil sniffled as he turned off Alan's machines.

"Um time of death 4.54pm. Dad we also found this letter in his room" Virgil's face was red where he had cried silently. He passed Jeff the letter, who had started crying silently.

_Hi guys,_

_Um i don't know what to say. I know it was about time you found out about my self harming. Only dad knew about it. I'm so sorry guys. It was the only way to release stress. It felt so good. If you're reading this letter then I've done something which is bad and i'm sorry for that as well. I've done this because if John has given up with recovery then why should I carry on. He's my only blonde brother and I was gunna lose him. _

_I'm so sorry._

_I love you all,_

_Alan_

Jeff let tears fall from his eyes.

"Are you happy John? You sent Alan to his death." John didn't say anything. He just cried silently.

"You got nothing to say. You're tearing this family apart" Scott walked over to John and stared at him.

"I'm sorry John but, we can't be in the same house anymore" Scott left the infirmary and John followed.

"Scott! Look, i'm sorry" John shouted.

"Sorry? You can't bring Alan back. It should have been you. Alan's done nothing wrong." Scott threw a punch at John and it knocked John unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what that was about. His heart rose for a couple of minutes but he wasn't fitting. It was probably a really bad dream" Dan said. John started groaning. Jeff stood up and grabbed onto Johns hand, trying not to dislodge the IV line.

"John, can you hear me?" Dan asked. John started grimacing as he started to wake up.

"That's it Johnny, you're nearly there. Keep going." Jeff encouraged. Finally, John's eyes opened.

"Hey Blondie, how are you feeling?" John didn't reply. His breathing started quickening.

"Whoa John i need you to slow your breathing down for me" Dan said as he put an oxygen mask on him. John's breathing started to slow.

"Now, what was that all that about?" Virgil asked. John looked away.

"John?" Dan asked.

"You want me dead. Alan's gone..." Jeff cut him off.

"Whoa Johnny, we don't want you dead. We love you and we are helping you" Jeff said has he stroked Johns hair.

"But..."

"John, you started tossing violently, you were having a nightmare" Dan said.

"So Alan is okay and everybody else is okay?" They nodded.

"And Scott?"

"He's still over there" Dan pointed at Scott who was still asleep and still in a neck brace.

"I'm so, so sorry dad"

"Hey what for?"

"For everything. I hadn't taken my tablets and now you know the effects when I don't take them." John said sadly.

"John, i'm gunna give you your meds intravenously is that okay?" John nodded.

"I'm gunna get better dad" John yawned.

"I know you will Johnny, we'll be here for you. Now go to sleep." John nodded and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**whoo thank you everybody... please keep reviewing.**

**Oh and i'm sorry if I scared anyone at the beginning ooops :/ **

**See ya soooon :) **


	16. Recovery and the truth

**Thank you JoTracy123 and Silverstar for your amazing reviews ahh you guys are soo brilliant ;) I apologise for the scary bit at the beginning of the last chapter oops ;) thank you JoTracy123 for helping me out on this chapter... you are amazing thank you so much :)oh and I realised I haven't given you a cliff-hanger for a while hmmmmmm... Oh and something has to go wrong doesn't it *evil grin* anyway, enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 16**

It had been a week since John had woken from his unconscious state and he and Scott were still in the infirmary. It was early morning on the island and everyone was asleep, well apart from Jeff of course who was already up and on his first coffee of the day and Dan, who was up and looking after John and Scott.

"How are you this morning Dan?" Jeff asked as he walked quietly into the infirmary trying not to wake up John and Scott.

"I'm alright thanks Jeff. I'm slightly worried about Scott's vitals. I know we've taken him off the sedation but his temperature has risen quite a lot. He's running a fever of 103. I'll do another x-ray later to check his back but I think it's healed and..." Dan was cut off by Scott groaning.

"Hey scooter, wake up for me. Open your eyes." Dan ordered. Scott opened his eyes but he looked very dazed.

"How are you feeling son?" Jeff asked.

"Hurts" Scott mumbled as his eyes started closing again.

"What hurts scooter? Is it your back?" Dan asked. There was no reply. "Scott, talk to me"

"Stomach... hurts" Scott said quietly as he pointed to his right side.

"Okay Scott, it'll be okay go back to sleep now" Scott nodded and fell back to sleep.

"What do you think it is Dan?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll run some tests" Dan picked up John's data pad and looked concerned. "We may have a slight problem with Johnny here as well"

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Well, John has a fever of 102" Dan stated. He started checking over John and sighed when he found something. "Um it looks like John has an infection. Which, I don't know how he got. I've changed the dressing on the wounds every day." Dan looked at Jeff's confused face.

"John's wounds on his arm, they've got infected. It's okay, antibiotics will cure him" Virgil walked into the infirmary.

"Hey guys, sorry I overslept"

"It's okay Virge, you need sleep" Dan was immediately concerned when Virgil started massaging his side.

"Virgil, what's wrong with your side?" Dan asked. Jeff turned around and looked worriedly at a paled Virgil.

"Nothing, it's fine" Virgil said.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Come on, lay on this bed." Virgil lay on the bed and Dan lifted his shirt up. Jeff and Dan winced at the sight of the mottled bruises across Virgil's torso.

"How the heck did you get this?" Dan asked

"Slipped in the kitchen and fell on the coffee table. It's okay, I'll take some painkillers" Virgil smiled at Dan and Jeff and got up off the bed and started looking at Scott's vitals.

"How long has Scott's temperature been high?" Virgil asked.

"I've only just noticed it. He'll be fine." Dan said. John started waking up.

"Hey John, how are you feeling?" Dan asked.

"Okay thanks, bit sore."

"You will be I'm afraid. Are you okay to eat something?" John nodded.

"I have put a tube in you; it will be easier for you." John nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't show any emotion. John looked up Jeff and smiled weakly at him. Jeff sat in the chair next to John's bed stroked his hair. John tensed up when he saw the liquefied food Dan had prepared.

"Okay Johnny, I want you to keep calm and breathe deeply." Dan started feeding John but John didn't struggle. Dan, Jeff and Virgil were surprised at how calm he was.

"Hey John, do you want to go to the beach?" Virgil asked. John looked at Jeff and Dan. Both of them nodded.

"You can go, but the moment you feel unwell tell Virgil okay? Your temperature should go down and I'll give you your antibiotic cocktail every morning. This contains your antibiotics for the infection on your arm and your anti-depressants. Now, you can go and I'll see you later" Dan said. He helped John up and Virgil and John walked out of the infirmary and outside towards the beach. They got to the beach and sat down on the sand.

"John, I want to ask you something" Virgil looked at John, who was staring out at the sea.

"Yeah?" John knew what was coming. He knew he had to face it one day. Virgil took a deep breath.

"How did all this start?" he asked.

"Well, I'm stuck on 5 all the time eating high calorie ration bars and chocolate, not doing any exercise at all. You lot go running and swimming and go out on rescues and you burn calories and keep yourself fit. After the hood attacked 5 and we nearly died, everything just got to me. I felt better when I started cutting down on food and I started purging. I never told anyone this but, when I was at high school, I was constantly being called 'podgy' or fat. Sometimes you guys say that to me but I've learnt to live with it but sometimes I can't deal with it." John looked over at Virgil, who had formed an 'o' shape with his mouth. John chuckled lightly.

"You know, you and Gordon could be twins. You also have a fish face" John smiled at Virgil.

"John, I'm so sorry. It's our fault" Virgil said apologetically.

"Virge, it's not your fault. I'm gunna get better, you have to believe in me" John pleaded.

"We all believe in you. We love you Johnny and we're gunna help you through this." Virgil pulled John into a hug.

"Virge, I'm tired"

"It's all the energy you used walking down here. Do you want to go back to the house?" Virgil looked at John but found he had fallen asleep. Virgil laid John on the sand and sat with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the infirmary Dan was doing his final checks on Scott, who had woken up.

"Right Scott, your results are back." Scott shot Dan a confused look. "I ran a load of tests whilst you were asleep." Scott smiled at Dan.

"Now, we'll start with your x ray. The scan shows that your back has fully healed so I will take the neck brace off and we'll move you to somewhere more comfortable. Also, I would like you to try and walk. On the other hand, you complained of stomach pain earlier and all your other tests came back negative so we'll keep an eye on your fever and the pain" Dan started taking of Scott's neck brace.

"How are you feeling, son?" Jeff asked.

"Relieved, being stuck in the position for like 8 weeks was getting very irritating" Jeff chuckled.

"Now you know never to go ages without sleep" Scott nodded slowly as he was still stiff.

"Okay Scooter, ready to sit up?"

"Definitely"

Dan started rising the bed up. Scott sighed in relief when he finally sat up and saw the whole room.

"Do you wanna swing your legs around, and slowly sit up?" Scott nodded and started getting up with Jeff supporting him. Scott stood up and gained his balance.

"How's your back feeling, scooter?"

"I feel really weak, but I'll be okay." Dan smiled sympathetically at him.

"Right, i'm gunna call a meeting in my office. Dan you can come. Scott, we'll wheel you in. You are not walking"

Scott nodded and sat in the wheelchair that Dan got out of the cupboard. Jeff called Virgil.

"_Hey dad, what's up?" _Virgil asked.

"Could you and John come up to the office please, we're holding a meeting, now"

"_It may be a bit difficult at the moment dad"_

"Why? What's happened?" Jeff asked with worry in his voice.

"_John's fallen asleep. Can someone bring a hover stretcher down here please; he's too weak to walk back."_

"Sure, we'll be with you 5 minutes, Jeff out" Jeff sighed. "Dan, can you take a hover stretcher down to the beach and could you take him to his room when you come back up please? I'm gunna do this meeting without John." Dan nodded and left the infirmary.

"Right Scott lets hold this meeting" Jeff wheeled Scott out of the infirmary and into Jeff's office.

"Gordon and Alan, my office please, now." Jeff looked up at Scott and found he had fallen asleep in the wheelchair.

Dan was running along the beach to find Virgil and John. He finally got to the part of the beach where John and Virgil were.

"Hey Virgil, How is he doing?" Dan asked.

"He's fine, he's been sleeping. His heart rate is slowing slightly." Dan nodded and knelt down to John.

"John, can you wake up for me?" John stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. "Come on Blondie, you have to wake up now, we're gunna get you in your own bed" John's eyes started flickering and he started waking up.

"Sorry Dan" John whispered.

"It's okay John, Virge and I are gunna get you into your room, okay?" John nodded and started getting up. John got up and got onto the hover stretcher. Virgil and Dan started walking with hover stretcher and Dan was checking Johns pulse. They finally got back up to the house and Dan helped John into his bed and John fell asleep straight away. They made their way into the office and Alan and Gordon were sitting on the sofa whilst Scott was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Right, can I start the meeting?" Jeff asked.

"Of course" Dan replied.

"Now boys, i want to talk to you about John and his illness. How are you feeling about it?" Jeff looked at Alan.

"Um, to be truthfully honest dad, i'm not sure. Yes i'm really scared but i know he'll get better" Jeff nodded and looked at Scott.

"I'm scared dad, what if he never gets better, what if he suffers a massive relapse? I love him dearly but i'm scared that something will happen to him whilst we're not here"

"Scott, we have to prepare for relapses but i'm sure he'll get better" Dan replied, smiling at Scott.

"What about you, Gordon?"

"Sometimes i don't believe this is happening, we lost mom and we nearly lost John and then Scott had his accident and we could've lost him." Jeff nodded and turned and looked at Virgil.

"Well, we were down the beach and John said that he's stuck on 5 all the time eating high calorie ration bars and chocolate, not doing any exercise at all. We go running and swimming and go out on rescues and we burn calories and keep ourselves fit. After the hood attacked 5 and we nearly died, everything just got to him. He felt better when he started cutting down on food and he started purging. He never told anyone this but, when John was at high school, he was constantly being called 'podgy' or fat. Sometimes we would say that to me but he learnt to live with it but sometimes he can't deal with it."

Virgil looked around to see everyone had exactly the same expression on their faces. Jeff looked like he was about to cry but he held it together.

"Oh my god, we used to do it as a joke. I didn't think it would affect him like this" Scott said.

John woke up in his room and started getting up. He walked quietly out of his room made his way to Jeff's office. He stood outside the door where no one could see him. He overheard the conversation about him.

"What do we do about him then?" Scott asked.

"We'll keep a close eye on him, he'll get better. I know he will" Jeff replied.

"But what if he doesn't? I'm scared that he's gunna relapse and he'll get worse." Alan said. John's breath hitched and he walked quietly outside.

"I need to think." John whispered to himself. He walked out of villa and up the stairs and onto the roof. He stood there, near the edge and looked out towards the distance.

"Dan can you go and check on John please" Dan nodded and left the office.

"We got to tell John that we believe in him and we'll be with him every step of his recovery okay?" The four boys nodded. Dan rushed in the office.

"Jeff, John's gone" Jeff got up. Gordon ran and wheeled Scott out of the office as he followed Alan, who was following Virgil, who was following Jeff and Dan. They got onto the patio and looked around.

"JOHN!" Alan shouted. Everyone looked around and looked up and they saw John stumble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you guys for such the long wait ;) life got in the way... sorry for the little cliffhanger ;/ if I don't update before Christmas then have a merry Christmas! Please review :) thanksss ;) xx**


	17. Can't do this here

**Thank youu for the reviews guys they mean sooo much to mee :) sorry for the long wait and an extra sorry for the cliffhanger :/ please keep reviewing guys, thankkss :)**

Chapter 17

"_JOHN!" Alan shouted. Everyone looked around and looked up and they saw John stumble. John managed to fall backwards onto the roof._

"John? Are you okay?" Dan shouted at me.

"Yeah, i'm fine" I shouted back. I laid on the ground as a wave of dizziness hit me. I heard footsteps running towards me; I was scared that I was gunna get a lecture on being on the roof.

"Johnny?" Dad asked me as he approached me. John didn't reply. I noticed Dan and Dad kneeling next to me and Dad stroked my hair like he did when I was little. It made me relax.

"What was all this about Blondie, huh?" Dan asked.

"I wasn't gunna jump dad, I promise. I always come up here if I want peace or if I want to see the stars." I smiled at Dan and dad but pain suddenly washed over me. I noticed a worried look spread across their faces.

"John? What's wrong, son?" Dad asked worriedly.

"I'm cold and it hurts" I whispered. Dan nodded and smiled sympathetically but looked more closely at me.

"It's okay buddy, we'll get you in doors and you can warm up a bit. Your lips have gone a bit blue. Anyway, knowing Onaha she has made you something to eat." Dan said to me. I nodded and my eyes started to close. Sleep sounded so good right now.

"John, you said something hurts. What hurts buddy?" Dan asked but I couldn't reply as I felt too tired. I felt someone shake my arm but I still couldn't respond.

"Jeff, we need to get him inside now" Dan ordered. Dad and Dan picked me up carefully and got me into the lounge.

"Here are some blankets, Doctor Palmer" I heard Kyrano offer.

"Thank you very much Kyrano." Dan started tapping my cheek to wake me up.

"Hey Johnny, I need you to wake up buddy" my eyes started flickering and I started to wake up.

"Dan, my stomach hurts" I whispered. I grimaced as another pain hit me.

"It will do, your body is in starvation mode and because you're hungry." I nodded slowly.

"Dad, can you get me my hoody please? It's in the bottom draw." I smiled at Dad and he went off to get it.

"Dan, I want to go back to the clinic." I said. I couldn't lie. I was tearing this family apart.

"Why, John?" Dan asked me. He sounded disappointed somehow.

"I can't do this here. I'm tearing this family apart. I need to go back to the clinic. I'll get back to normal. Please Dan" I pleaded. Dad walked back into the lounge with my hoody. Dan helped me up whilst Dad put it on for me.

"Dad..." I took a deep breath in. I had to tell him but how.

"What's up, Johnny?"

"I need to phone Angela. I want to go back to the clinic" Dad looked so disappointed.

"Why?" Dad asked. I didn't notice my brothers walked into the lounge until Virgil spoke up.

"You want to go back?" Virgil asked. If I was mistaken, he sounded quite angry.

"I have to Virge. I'm tearing this family apart. If I can get better somewhere else, then when I get back we can all go back to normal. You guys are treading on eggshells around me and treating me differently. I want things to get back to normal." My dad looked shocked. He opened his mouth to speak again but I spoke before him.

"Dad, look at what happened to Scott. I want to go back. Please" Dad and Dan smiled at me. Dad nodded.

"Okay son, if that's what you want" I started getting up off the sofa but I felt too weak to get up fully.

"Dan, I want to go to my room." Dan nodded and he and dad started getting me up. As I got up the room started swimming and I collapsed on the ground. Darkness was so good. All my pain went.

"Johnny?" The voice was muffled but I recognised it as Dads.

"Dad" I croaked. I started opening my eyes.

"How are you feeling, John?" I opened my eyes fully and I looked around and I found myself in the infirmary.

"Eurgh" That's all I could say. Since I had woken up all my pain came back. I looked at Dad who smiled at me.

"How long was I out for?"

"About 3 days" I was so shocked.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed in the lounge and started convulsing. Your fever rose too much and you wouldn't wake up. We couldn't even feed you. Your body was rejecting the medicine." Dan said. I couldn't believe it. I made everyone panic again.

"Dad, can you get the phone for me please. I want to phone Angela and go back to the clinic again." Dad nodded and went to get his mobile.

"Blondie, are you sure about this?" I nodded. It was for the best. Dad returned and handed me his mobile. I pressed the call button.

"_Hello, Angela Smith here."_

"Hi Angela, its John Tracy here"

"_Hello John. How are you?" _

"I'm okay thanks. Um, I was wondering if I could come back to the clinic."

"_Is your dad there John?" _

"Yeah he is. I'll pass him over to you." I passed the phone to Dad and he put it on loud speaker.

"Hi Angela. Jeff Tracy here."

"_Hello Mr Tracy. Does John really want to come back?" _

"He does. He's having problems here. He's only woken up from his unconscious state. He was out for three day after convulsing"

"_Right, okay. That's fine. Your insurance will pay the remaining weeks he had left and you will have to pay the remaining weeks he does. Do you know how much he weighs at the moment and his BMI?" _ We looked over at Dan.

"John's BMI is currently 14.3 and he weighs 100 pounds. It is a lot better but he still needs to put on at least 30 pounds to be out of the danger zone and in the normal weight range" Dan said.

"_Okay, thank you. That is fine Mr Tracy, John can come back anytime. His room is still here as we haven't filled his room yet and we can keep it like it as well."_

"Thank you so much Angela. We'll be there in the next couple of days" I smiled and nodded. The sooner I got better the sooner we all got back to normal.

"_That's fine Mr Tracy. We'll see you in a couple of days. Bye" _Dad hung up the phone.

The doors to the infirmary swished open and my brothers walked in. Scott even walked in with the help of Virgil and Gordon. I smiled at Scott.

"Welcome back Bro" Alan said to me.

"Thanks Allie. How are you guys?"

"Better you're awake, Johnny" Gordon said. The bags were noticeable under his eyes and Allie's.

"Are you going back Johnny?" Virgil asked.

"I am. I'm going in a couple of days."

"You'll be fine. We believe in you." Scott said. I notice he winced when he moved.

"Scott? Are you okay?" I asked. Dan and Dad walked over to Scott.

"What's wrong scooter?" Dad asked.

"My back is killing me." He sat down on the bed next to mine and he looked a lot more relaxed.

"You okay now Scott?" I asked. He nodded but fell asleep.

"Would you like me to pack for you, John?" Dan asked. I nodded and smiled at him. I yawned and I felt my eyes closing.

I woke up but everything felt a bit different.

"Johnny?" I nodded.

"You've been asleep for 2 days. Your dad fell asleep on the chair." I laughed.

"It's 7 in the morning. We're gunna take you over in Tracy one in about 3 hours. Angela phoned yesterday and she said she wants you there by 2. You probably won't be able to walk, so we'll wheel you."

"That's fine. Thank you Dan." I smiled at him.

"No problem. Now, i'm gunna get a coffee and then I'll come back and disconnect your IV." I heard a groan and dad started stirring. I smiled. At the mention of the word coffee, he's up.

"Did someone mention coffee?" Dad asked sleepily.

"I did Jeff. Come on, I know Onaha has got your coffee ready." Dad got up and ruffled my hair and left with Dan.

A couple of hours later, Dan and Dad had got everything in Tracy one and I were back in Dads office saying goodbye to everyone again. Dan didn't want me walking so I was in the wheelchair.

"Off we go again guys" I said happily. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Dad, when are you starting International rescue back up?" I asked.

"Well thunderbird 2, 5 and 3 are proving more difficult to fix than Brains first imagined so not yet." I nodded and turned back to my brothers.

"I'll see you soon guys. Thank you for your support. When you next see me, I'll be better. I promise. Don't get to bored will you." They laughed and gave me a hug.

"Good Luck John" Was said in unison.

"I'm ready dad. Let's go" Dan wheeled me out of the office and down to the hangar. We got into the plane and we were off. This time was gunna be different.

"John, you might as well sleep. The journey is long. We'll wake you up when we get to the airport" Dan said to me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the sound of people shuffling around. I opened my eyes and Dan and Dad were getting everything ready. We got into the taxi and we were soon on our way to the clinic.

"You okay John?" Dad asked me.

"I'm good thanks dad. I'm ready to do this." I hugged dad.

I didn't realise how short the journey was because we were soon there at the clinic.

"Come on John" Dad and Dan helped me out of the taxi and into the wheelchair. Dan collected my bags and we went into the clinic. We got to reception and the receptionist recognised me immediately.

"Welcome back John." I Smiled. "I've checked you back in. Angela is waiting for you in her office. You know where it is. Go on through" We went down the hallway and got into the Angela's office.

"Hello John. How are you?"

"I'm okay thanks."

"Are your bags with security?"

"Yes they are. I have no phones. They are in the plane."

"Well done John. Now, you know the rules. We'll get you into your room and you can unpack. Mr Tracy, John will have no contact with you for 4 weeks and you can come and visit after 5 weeks. Your scheduled stay is 10 weeks John. You will be moved to London on the 9th week for a holiday. You will stay there for 2 weeks and if you need extra weeks you can stay in London." I nodded. This time sounded good.

"Dad, can I stay with Lady P for a couple of weeks after I'm discharged?"

"Of course you can." I hugged dad. I'm glad he understood.

"Right, time to say goodbye John"

"Bye dad, safe flight home. I'll be fine and I'll be a lot better next time you see me. I promise."

"Good luck, son. I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye Dan, thank you for everything. I'll see you soon"

"It's not a problem blondie. Good luck."

"Thanks" I smiled at them both and Angela got up and we moved into the hallway.

"Right, I'll call you if anything happens Mr Tracy and I'll be calling with weekly updates from the different doctors here."

"Thank you Angela. Goodbye. Bye son." I waved goodbye and Angela wheeled me into my room. I was definitely going to get better. I wanted to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you so much guys ;) sorry for the long wait. Happy new year everyone. Please review, thanks ;) hopefully you won't wait too long for the next chapter ;) x**


	18. The move and finding you

**Thank you guys for the reviews :) you guys are amazing like always ;) I can't believe I update twice in two days ;O that must a record... Anyway on with the chapter x**

**Chapter 18**

Jeff sat in his office, it had been 6 weeks since John admitted himself back into the clinic and he hasn't heard from John since he went to the clinic. He hadn't heard from Angela for 3 weeks. Jeff was getting worried and frustrated but he wasn't going to show it to the rest of the family.

A knock on the door startled Jeff; he put his paperwork down and made himself relax.

"Come in" Jeff said. The door opened and Virgil and Alan walked into the office.

"What can I do for you, boys?" Jeff asked. He saw the concerned looks and his annoyed look softened.

"Dad, have you heard from John?" Virgil asked.

"I'm sorry Virgil, but I haven't. Is that all?" Jeff asked.

"Dad, Scott's not very well. I've sedated him but he is desperately trying to fight the sedation. He's worried about John"

"We all are. But keep an eye on him. Is that all?" Virgil and Alan nodded and left Jeff's office. Jeff picked up his phone and phoned the clinic.

_"Hello?" _

"Hello, this is Jeff Tracy here. I'm calling about my son John"

"_Oh Mr Tracy, I'm sorry I can't tell you. John gave us specific instructions to not tell you about how he is doing." _Jeff felt his anger rise.

"Why not? I'm his father. I have a right to know my sons medical conditions." Jeff snapped.

_"Mr Tracy, I really am sorry. All I can tell you is that he has moved to London. The British government are paying for his treatment because John has a visitor's visa and his family friend has made him a British citizen." _Jeff calmed down but was still angry and tried not to show it.

"Who is this family friend?"

_"Lady Penelope Creighton-ward."_

"Okay, thank you Angela. I'm sorry for snapping"

_"That's okay Mr Tracy. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. Bye" _Jeff put the phone down and suddenly Virgil barged into the office.

"What the hell is wrong with John?" Virgil shouted.

"Virgil, calm down. John's moved to London."

"How comes we didn't know? What the hell is wrong with him?" Virgil said angrily.

"VIRGIL! Language. Now, I'm going to London with Gordon. I want you to stay here with Scott and Alan. Brains, Onaha and Kyrano will be in charge." Jeff phoned Gordon on the communicator. "Gordon, my office now, please." He disconnected the call and turned back to Virgil. "Now, I'm going to call Penny. I want you to tell the plan to the others apart from Gordon, okay" Virgil nodded and left the office.

"This is Jeff Tracy calling Lady Penelope. Come in please" Lady Penelope's portrait changed and it showed Lady Penelope.

"Dear Jeff, how are you?"

"Not too good Penny. I'm calling about John" Jeff watched Lady Penelope's cheeks go a slight shade of red.

"Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry. John didn't want anyone to know. He's been in London for a week now. He's doing really well. He comes and stays here on the weekends to prove to his doctors he can eat okay" Jeff smiled slightly.

"Okay Penny. Did he say why he didn't want to tell us?"

"He said he couldn't bear to tear the family apart anymore, so he will stay in London until he is discharged and he will stay here for a couple of weeks. John will be coming here tomorrow." Jeff nodded.

"Tell him, it would be good to hear from him again."

"I will Jeff. I have to go i'm afraid. I'll speak to you soon. Goodbye Jeff" Lady Penelope disconnected the call and a wave of guilt washed over Jeff.

"Dad, can I come in please?" Gordon asked as he popped his head around the slightly open door.

"Yes, of course. Now, you and I will be heading to London tomorrow." Gordon looked at Jeff confused.

"Why dad? What's happened? Is it Lady P?"

"No son, it isn't. It is John. We are going to visit him."

"Why is he in London?" Gordon asked curiously.

"I don't know son, he moved to London three weeks ahead of schedule. Now, are you coming or not?" Gordon nodded. "Okay, go and get some things packed."

"Sure, dad" Gordon got up and left the office. Suddenly, there were cries of,

"Gordon!" Jeff realised it was Virgil and chuckled. Gordon had obviously pulled a stunt on him.

The next day, Jeff and Gordon were ready to go. Jeff was speaking to brains, one last time before they departed.

"Now Brains, if anything changes with Scott i want to know straight away."

"Sh... Sh... Okay Mr Tracy Th... That's fine. H... h... have a s... s... safe fl... Fl... Journey." Jeff and Gordon picked up their bags and headed towards Tracy one's Hangar. They got into their plane and did all pre flight checks and they were soon off too London.

Jeff and Gordon arrived at London City airport 6 hours later and were soon on their way to Lady Penelope's mansion.

"Dad, what if John doesn't want to see us?" Gordon asked.

"Of course he would want to see us. We're his family."

They got to Lady Penelope's mansion and went to the front door. Jeff stood at the door and took a deep breath. He couldn't tell what time of reaction he would get for arriving unexpectedly. He rang the door bell and he and Gordon waited. The door opened and Lady Penelope stood there in shock.

"Jeff, it is lovely to see you and young Gordon too but, why are you here?"

"We've come to see John, Penny"

"Come in but, i'm not sure if John wants to see you. He only got back a couple of hours ago." Penny led Jeff and Gordon into the living area and they found John sitting by the fire, wrapped in blankets.

"Johnny?" Gordon said. John looked up and looked at Gordon and Jeff, shocked.

"Dad, Wh... what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Angela told me that you went to London and so I took a wild guess. It's good to see you, son. Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry dad, i couldn't. I suppose you would like to know how I've been getting on." Jeff nodded. John stood up and took away the blankets and Jeff was shocked at how much better he looked.

"You look so much better, how do you feel?" John shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I guess. I'm 115 pounds now but still in the anorexic category. I couldn't tell you guys because I was afraid that I might get too emotional and then have a major setback and after what happened on the island, i couldn't do that to you guys. Not again."

"Do you know when you'll be discharged?" Gordon asked.

"The doctors at the new clinic said in about a month maybe two, depending on how well I get on. Some days I don't eat and I'm tube fed some days they only have to ask me once. I am getting better but it will take a long time."

"We understand son, as long as you get better that's all that matters."

"Oh dad, I met someone. Well, I met her back at college but she moved to London and she is in the anorexia recovery stage as well. She lives at the house connected to where I am. We're recovery buddies." Gordon sniggered.

"Nice one Johnny" Gordon said and smiled at John.

"Thanks Gordo" John chuckled. "Don't tell the others will you."

"We won't Johnny, don't you worry" Gordon said.

"I'm proud of you John, you know that don't you." John nodded.

"I'm sorry for all the grief I gave you but I'll be home soon."

"I know you will, your mom would be so proud of you."

"What after all that's happened? Nearly dying? Causing Scott to break his back?" Jeff sighed deeply.

"She'll be pleased that you are recovering and you've meet someone." Jeff slimed warmly at John.

"Thanks dad. I'm going for a lay down. Even though I put on eight, I still get so tired." John got up and made his way to the sofa. He lay on the sofa and Jeff got up and sat on the chair next to him.

"We'll be there for you John. Go to sleep now." Jeff whispered to John whilst stroking his hair. "Goodnight, Son"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Whoop chapter 18 done...**

**Thank youu guys ;) can't believe i'm saying this but only 2 chapters to go and there will be a sequel ;) thank you again. Please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas you want in for the sequel please let me know, all ideas are welcome... thanks ;)This is smish123 signing off x**


	19. Thunderbirds are go?

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, whoo! You guys a sooo amazing ;) I can't chapter 19 ;/ but here's a little twist for youuu, hope you enjoy it...**

**Chapter 19**

_7 weeks later_

Jeff was in his office sorting out the final preparations for International Rescue to go back online. No one had spoken to John since Jeff and Gordon went to visit him in London as it was his request to not have any contact until he was nearing his discharge date.

"Mr Tr.. Tracy, I ha...have g..g...excellent news for you" Brains said as he entered Jeff's office holding his data pad.

"What is it Brains?" Jeff looked up from his paperwork and smiled as he saw that Brains looked slightly flustered.

"Th...thunderbird 2 and 3 are fixed, and Thu...thu... thunderbird 5 is fi...finally ready to g...g...g...achieve online status." Brains stuttered excitedly.

"Excellent Brains, I can't wait to tell the boys. For the time being though, will you be okay for doing John's duty on the space station until he is ready to go back?" Brains nodded.

"Perfect, when do you fancy going up to switch her back online?"

"T...today?" Jeff looked at Brains with uncertainty.

"Are you sure, I mean what about Fermat?"

"He'll c...c...accompany me and st...stay with me. He'll enjoy it" Jeff smiled at Brains.

"Okay Brains, you go and tell Fermat and go and pack, I'll get the boys in here and tell them the good news. We'll go online Monday morning at 8am. This will give us 4 days to get used to everything again." Brains nodded and left the office. Jeff called Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan into the office.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Virgil asked as he walked into the office with Alan.

"Take a seat and I'll explain when the other two get here." Virgil and Alan sat down and Gordon walked into the office with Scott.

"Take a seat boys, now I called you in here because i have some news for you."

"What's happened to John?" Scott spoke up, concern lining his voice.

"Nothing Scott, John is okay as far as I know. I'm just waiting for his call to say he's been discharged. Now, I just wanted to say that international rescue is going online on Monday morning at 8am" Jeff looked and saw that the four boys had their mouths wide open in shock.

"You mean Brains managed to fix the giant green bug?" Gordon spoke up earning a slap around the head from Virgil.

"Yes he did Gordon and John will be happy too as Brains managed to fix Thunderbird 5 with the latest systems and security systems. And Gordon, 3 is fixed as well."

"So, we're ready to go?" Scott asked excitedly and Jeff nodded.

"But, you Scott are not going on duty yet." Scott felt his anger rise and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Why?" Scott said calmly.

"Because, no one has cleared you for duty. Don't forget son you did break your back 5 months ago."

"Um actually Dad, if Scott can pass the fitness test then i will pass him for duty but, he can't do the strenuous rescues and he cannot do heavy lifting." Jeff sighed.

"Fine, do the test. Now, Gordon and Alan you are to take Brains and Fermat to Thunderbird 5. They are staying up there until John is ready to back up, okay?" Jeff looked at Alan's sad face and sighed deeply.

"Okay boys, off you go. Alan, stay where you are please" Alan sighed and stayed seated. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. He didn't feel like arguing. The office door shut and Jeff stood up and sat next to Alan on the couch.

"Alan, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay I guess, I miss John though"

"we all do son, we're just waiting for his call." Alan nodded.

"Why is Fermat going back up to 5? I'm gunna be at school all on my own" Jeff smiled at Alan.

"We were gunna keep this as a surprise but, both Brains and I agreed, you and Fermat are going to be homeschooled as you boys are members of international rescue and when you get to college age, you can do your college courses over the computer. If that's what you want?" Jeff made Alan look at him in the eyes.

"is this a joke? Thank you so much Dad!" Alan gave Jeff a hug.

"It's okay son, we felt after last year and what's happening with John we don't want anything to happen to you boys so you can stay here full time" Alan smiled at Jeff and left his office feeling very happy.

"Dad..." Jeff turned around and smiled.

"Thanks" Jeff smiled and went to finish his paperwork.

A little while later, Jeff was finishing the last page of his paperwork and Gordon came through on the communicator.

"Dad, Thunderbird 3 requesting permission for takeoff?" Gordon asked.

"Thunderbird 3, you are clear. Have a safe Journey and I'll see you boys later."

"F.A.B dad" Gordon closed the link and Jeff stood by the window of his office and watched Thunderbird 3. Jeff made his way to the infirmary and found Virgil doing tests on Scott.

"How's he doing Virgil?"

"um, okay at the moment dad. So far I am passing him fit for duty. This last test will make all the difference" Jeff looked at the paperwork and sighed.

"Okay, I'll leave you boys to it" Jeff left the infirmary and made his way back to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat in his room and the clinic waiting for his turn to be weighed. He hated this day but he know he had to do it and get better for his family. He left his room and made his way down to the weighing room. He stopped outside the room and breathed deeply.

"Come on in John" The nurse said. John walked in and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay thanks, i'm just waiting for day that I can go home" John smiled at the nurse who smiled sympathetically at John.

"okay, let's take your blood pressure and heart rate" The nurse did the checks on John and sighed.

"John, your blood pressure has decided to drop quite a lot so we'll have to keep an eye on that but your heart rate seems fine so we'll get you on the scale." John got up and stood on the scale, he looked down and smiled.

"Well done honey, you've put on 3 pounds since your last weigh in. You now weigh 125 pounds. congratulations you're not in the anorexic stage anymore but you are still underweight so I say 2 weeks and you will be discharged."

"Thank you" John left the weighing room and made his way back to his room. He got changed and made his way out but got pushed back into his room by Harry, another resident.

"Okay John, do not make a noise. I've relapsed thanks to you. It's all your fault. You are doing so well and just looking at you makes me feel sick. How can you live with yourself." Harry said menacingly.

"Whoa, Harry calm down." Harry locked John's door.

"Where did you get the key from?" John asked.

"Never mind where I got the key from. Now John you are gunna pay." Harry shouted. Harry punched John and knocked John out. Harry ran out of the room and locked the door behind him, leaving John unconscious and laying in a pool of blood on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on Tracy island, Gordon and Alan had landed and made their way into Jeff's office along with Scott and Virgil.

"Okay Virgil, results please." Jeff said.

"Okay, Scott you failed your first and last fitness test so i'm only clearing you for light duty so that's anything in your thunderbird and mobile control." Virgil stated. Suddenly the alarm went off and Jeff jumped into action.

"Brains? We not going online yet, what's happened?"

"There's a f...f...fire at Vincent sq...square eating disorder clinic" Jeff looked at Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan.

"Right, call them and tell them we're on our way. Is there anymore details?"

"Yes Mr Tracy, the fire started after an explosion in the kitchen from gas canisters. The building is badly damaged. They have said the inpatient roll was taken and the 12 female patients are all present but only one of the two male patients are present and they are not allowed out during the week." Jeff noticed that Brains hadn't stuttered so that meant he was very concerned.

"Did they say who the one person present was?" Jeff asked hoping it wasn't John.

"Um th...they did Mr Tracy. Harry Smith was th...the per...per...male present. John is nowhere to b...be seen."

"F.A.B Brains. Tell them we're on our way. Boys off we go" They all ran to their portraits and went to their respective thunderbirds. Scott and Alan went in '1 and Jeff, Virgil and Gordon went in'2.

"I ha...ha...have spoken to Lady Penelope M...Mr Tracy and Sh...she hasn't seen or her...heard of John for si...six days now."

"F.A.B Brains" Tension was building up but no one was going to let their emotions show.

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the danger zone. Everyone was shocked to see how bad the fire was. They quickly landed and set up mobile control. They put on their helmets and made their way to the group of people.

"Okay, we're here to help." Jeff said in his commander tone.

"Please help. We have a patient missing. His name is John Tracy. He was last seen having his weekly weigh in and then about 30 minutes later there was an explosion. We had to take the other male patient to hospital because of his condition. The Fire started in the kitchen but it has spread to the top level of the house. We are lucky that the rooms downstairs haven't been touched but the heat is unbearable."

"Okay ma'am, we're gunna find him and he's gunna be okay just wait here." Jeff ran over to Virgil, Gordon and Alan.

"Boys, John is definitely missing. We need to go in the building and find him but i'm thinking of using Thunderbird one's rockets to burn the fire out. Firstly, we need to find John. Alan, you stay here and help Scott, I'll radio in when we've found him and then you can you knockdown procedure when the area is cleared." Jeff ordered. Alan looked like he was about to protest but he thought it wasn't the best idea to start a fight.

"F.A.B Dad. Good luck."

Jeff, Gordon and Virgil ran into the building and started looking for John.

"Boys, keep looking i'm gunna get a key." Jeff ran back outside and spoke to the doctor in charge.

"I need a key for all the locked rooms and I need everybody to go right back because we'll be using rockets to stop the explosion and we can't do it if you guys are standing here." Jeff ordered. He grabbed the key and ran back into the building.

"Dad! These rooms are empty!" Gordon shouted.

"Okay , Virgil what about you?" Jeff shouted.

"empty but I can't get this door open. Do you have the key?" Jeff ran to Virgil and opened the door. They ran in the smoke filled room and found a figure laying on the floor.

"John!" Virgil shouted. Jeff knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse.

"pulse is very slow Virgil. Is he breathing?" Before Jeff received an answer, Virgil picked John up and ran out of the room. Jeff closed the door behind him and ran outside with him.

"Dad, he's not breathing." Jeff got the oxygen out of the medical bag and put the mask over John's nose and mouth.

"Where's Gordon?" Jeff asked.

"oh my... Dad, he might still be in there"

"Gordon? Where are you?" there was no response. Jeff swore under his breath and ran back into the building.

"GORDON!" Jeff shouted. He ran through the smoky corridor and found Gordon passed out on the floor.

"Gordon?" Gordon still didn't respond. Jeff picked him up and carried him outside and laid him next to John.

"What the heck happened?" Virgil asked. Jeff looked on Gordon's fire suit and found that Gordon hadn't activated the smoke filter.

"you stupid boy Gordon" Jeff cursed.

"Dad?" Virgil was cut off by coughing and found that John was breathing again.

"Well done John, Dad we need to get them both to hospital now." Jeff nodded.

"Gordon's breathing. Okay, we'll take them in '2. Call Alan and tell him about John and Gordon and tell him to get ready for operation knockdown procedure and we'll meet them at the hospital but tell them to go home and come in Tracy one" Virgil nodded and Jeff ran off the tell the doctor what happened.

"We're taking him to hospital now, we'll be taking them to St Thomas hospital, okay?" the doctor nodded and Jeff ran back to Virgil.

"Let's go son." Jeff picked up Gordon and Virgil picked up John and they ran to '2s sickbay. Virgil hooked them up to monitors whilst Jeff flew thunderbird 2 to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Jeff called Dan.

"Hey Jeff, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Dan, i need you to fly over to st Thomas's hospital in London. I want you to be in charge of John and Gordon's care okay?"

"Yes okay, but Jeff wha..." Dan started only to be cut off by Jeff.

"I'll explain later but just come quickly." Jeff ordered.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours" Dan cut the link and Jeff started landing on the grounds of the hospital. '2 finally landed and Jeff ran to the sickbay where Virgil had managed to put Gordon in civilian clothes.

"Well done son, let's move them quickly" Jeff and Virgil put on their helmets and Virgil disconnected their monitors and he carried John whilst Jeff carried Gordon into the hospital. They put them onto the gurneys and the doctors took them way.

"Virgil, I want you to fly '2 back to the island and come back with Scott and Alan in Tracy one. Call them and tell them the plan. I'll quickly get changed and you can go." Virgil nodded and they both walked out of the hospital.

15 minutes later, Jeff ran into the hospital in his normal clothes and ran to the reception desk.

"Hi, i'm looking for my sons, Gordon and John Tracy. I got told they were in a fire. I was told by their _Auntie_." The receptionist looked through the list and sighed.

"Oh yes, Mr Tracy. If you would like to make your way up the corridor a doctor will be there to meet you." Jeff smiled and ran down the corridor where he met with the doctor.

"Oh Doctor, I'm Gordon and John's father. What's happening?"

"Hello Mr Tracy, I'm Doctor Palermo. There is good and bad news i'm afraid. John is intubated at the moment because he cannot breathe for himself. He suffered first degree burns so they'll heal really well and Gordon is also intubated but he suffered no burns. Also, when they both entered, John was responsive but stopped breathing after, whereas Gordon was unresponsive and not breathing but he went into cardiac arrest. He is back with us now but I'm sorry Mr Tracy we had to put Gordon in a medically induced coma." Jeff felt his legs go weak and fell onto a chair.

"How long till you know what the damage is?"

"We should know in a couple of days but you may have to prepare yourself in case the worst happens. I am sorry Mr Tracy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well chapter 19 is done and dusted ;) hope you enjoyed it and please review thankkss byeee ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG I can't believe it, it's the end to this story :O its sooo weird. There may be an epilogue, I haven't decided yet ;) thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed this story. You guys are amazing ;) JoTracy123- I'm sorry ;) i'm very good at doing cliffhangers ;) xx**

**Chapter 20**

_Four days later….._

Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Alan sat in Johns and Gordon's room in the hospital in silence. There was so much tension in the room. Nobody wanted to speak in case something happened to John or Gordon. Gordon was heavily sedated so his body could heal but he was free of the intubation tube whereas John was still intubated because he couldn't breathe for himself. Dan walked into the room with his data pad.

"Dan, is there any change?" Jeff asked.

"Um, when we examined Gordon, we found he had burns to his throat so we are watching for the swelling and we want to wean him off the sedative soon so we'll see how he is when he wakes up but John, there's no sign of improvement. I can't even put a food tube into his side because his body will just reject it. With your permission Jeff, I want to turn off his ventilator to see if he starts breathing on his own. If he doesn't then I will keep trying until he does. I know he can do it Jeff, but he's just as stubborn as you." Dan smiled.

"Okay Dan, if you think this will help then okay. When will you start working on Gordon?"

"I'm just going to get the medicine now. Also, you lot haven't had sleep have you." The four of them looked at each other with matching guilty faces.

"We didn't want anything to happen whilst we were away" Alan said.

"I know sprout and nothing is going to happen. So, I'll make you four a deal, you go across to the hotel and get some sleep and I'll phone you when Gordon and John wake up or you get sedated." The four of them sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Okay Dan, but my phone will be with me all the time if…." Jeff said.

"Jeff, you guys are only going for a few hours nothing is going to happen. Now, the time is 8.30am, I don't want to see you four back here until 3.30pm or suffer the consequences." Dan smiled at Jeff and Jeff sighed in defeat. The four of them left the room and made their way over to the hotel.

Dan made his way to get the medicine and came back to find John stirring. Dan rushed over to John and turned off the ventilator.

"Hey Johnny, I want you to keep waking up for me buddy and I'm going to take this tube out for you. You'll feel a slight sting in your neck." Dan quickly pulled the tube out from John and John started coughing.

"John? Are you with me?" Johns coughing eased and he started opening his eyes.

"Water…" John croaked. Dan gave John a couple of ice chips and John swallowed them.

"You feel better now Blondie?"

"Dan? Wh…what happened?"

"You must have known the others left. There was a fire at the clinic. You were found unconscious in your bedroom and I found a bump on your head when I examined you. Can you remember what happened?" John looked at Dan confused but then nodded.

"Harry, he… punched me, said I made…. Him relapse… must've started… fire." John said breathlessly. Dan nodded and put an oxygen mask on John, to help him breathe. John looked around the room but looked in shock when he saw Gordon.

"Gordon?" John said in shock.

"He's okay John. He forgot to activate the smoke filter, so he passed out from the smoke inhalation. His doctor also heavily sedated him, just so his body can heal properly. I'm gunna wean him off the sedation, so he'll be back with us by tomorrow. Now, go back to sleep. I'll wake you if there's any change to Gordon, okay?" John nodded sleepily and fell asleep. Dan sighed deeply and started taking Gordon off the sedation.

10 hours passed and John was still asleep and Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Alan were still at the hotel. Jeff was sitting in his room in his hotel trying to sleep but he couldn't. He was worried for John and Gordon. Jeff closed his eyes but then opened them quickly when his phone started ringing.

"Dan? What's happened? Shall I come back? Give me information."

"_Whoa Jeff, calm down. John woke up just after you left earlier and I'm just waiting for Gordon to wake up now."_

"Okay, I'll come over now" Jeff hung up the phone and made his way into Scott, Virgil and Alan's room.

"Boys!" Jeff whispered.

"Dad? What's going on?" Virgil replied sleepily as he started getting up. Scott and Alan followed suit and started getting up.

"We're going over to the hospital"

"What's happened, dad? Has something happened to John or Gordon? Or both of them?" Scott asked. Mother hen was about to spring into action. Jeff saw what was about to happen and stopped him.

"Whoa, John's awake and Dan is just waiting on Gordon." Scott, Virgil and Alan sighed in relief.

"Let's go then" Virgil said impatiently.

They arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes later and stood outside John and Gordon's room. Dan saw them standing outside the room and made his way out.

"Dan, how are the boys?"

"John is doing well, although he was slightly breathless whilst I was talking to him earlier. Gordon, well I've weaned him off the sedation, i'm just waiting to see if he wakes" Dan showed them into the room and they sat down around the beds. Alan stood up and started whispering something in Gordon's ear.

"What were you saying to him, Alan?" Jeff asked suspiciously. Alan looked at Jeff with a sheepish smile and sat back down again.

"Don't... call... me Gordy... Allie" Gordon said breathlessly. Gordon started opening his eyes and looked around the room. Jeff smiled warmly at Gordon.

"Told you they were stubborn like you Jeff" Dan said. Jeff shot him a mock glare and chuckled.

"How are you feeling, son?"

"Delicate" Alan sniggered but turned concerned when Gordon started coughing. Dan took off the nasal cannula and switched it with an oxygen mask.

"You will be able to breathe easier now, trouble"

"Gordon?" John said sleepily as he started to wake up.

"Hey John, how are you doing son?"

"Sore. Dad, I wanna go home"

"I will be discharging you two in the next couple of days, if your breathing is better. On the other hand, John, would you be able to take your tablet or do you want it intravenously?" Dan asked.

"IV please" Dan nodded and smiled and went to get the medicine.

"You're looking so much better John" Virgil said.

"Yeah, you look healthier" Scott replied.

"Thanks guys, I was like 123 pounds on... that morning but I've probably lost a pound or two because I haven't eaten." Dan walked into the room with soup for Gordon and John.

"Well I've got your soup here boys. I'm not going to undo all your hard work John"

"Thanks Dan, Dad..." John started but sighed. He knew Jeff was going to say no at his question but he wanted to ask.

"What's wrong, John?"

"I want to go back to '5. A couple of weeks and I should be fine"

"No John, I can't let you go because..."

"Dad please, you have to trust me. I want to go back up." Jeff sighed.

"Okay, I will give you 2 weeks up there and then I will send Virgil to do a check up on you. If he feels there is anything wrong, you are coming back home." John nodded and smiled at Jeff. He was determined to go back to normal but he was still plagued by his anorexic thoughts but he needed to prove himself.

"Now, eat your soup boys." Jeff said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 weeks later_

John was wondering through the villa trying to find Jeff. He was dressed in his uniform because he was ready to go back. He finally found Jeff by the pool. He slowly walked outside and suddenly everyone turned and faced him.

"John? What are you doing? Why are you in your uniform" Jeff asked.

"I want to go back. I want to relieve Brains. He needs to be here with Fermat."

"Alan, Scott, do you want to take John in Thunderbird 3?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, no problem, dad. Come on sprout, let's go and take old Johnny boy back to his tin can." John laughed and hit Scott on the arm.

"I'm not old, look at him sitting on the sun lounger. He's old" Jeff shot John a glare whilst the other laughed.

"Nice one Johnny" Gordon laughed.

"John Glen Tracy, we will be having a chat later when you settle in."

"Okay dad." John, Scott and Alan left the pool area and went to get ready.

Everyone met down in Thunderbird 3s silo and said their goodbyes.

"Bye Dad, I'll be fine. I promise. I'll speak to you later. Virge, Thank you for all your help and I will see you in a couple of weeks and Gordo, I'll speak to you soon. See ya later guys." John, Scott and Alan waved goodbye and made their way into thunderbird 3. Jeff, Virgil and Gordon made their way back into the office and watched as thunderbird 3 lifted off.

"He will be okay, won't he dad?" Gordon asked.

"Of course he will, we'll just have to keep an eye on him that's all" Jeff replied.

"I'll see him in a couple of weeks and I promise dad, that if anything doesn't seem right with him, I will bring him straight home."

John, Scott and Alan arrived in thunderbird 5 and they made their way in the control room. John gasped at how different it looked as he hadn't been up there since spring break.

"W...w...w...Welcome Back John." Brains said.

"Thanks Brains. I'm back and ready to work."

"G...g...good. The system is Up a...and r...running."

"Thanks Brains. I take it it's the same format?" Brains nodded. "Perfect" John smiled and turned and faced Scott and Alan.

"Thanks guys for bringing me up."

"No probs bro. We better get back. I f you ever need to talk, call us. We're always here for you." John nodded and gave Scott and Alan a hug.

"See you soon Johnny"

"See you soon, Al"

They left and John sat down on his chair at the control panel. He was determined to get better for good but he knew he would struggle. It was a long road to recovery, but he finally made it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 20 done ;( This may be the last chapter as I think it was good to leave it there. If you want me to add a new chapter of any ideas feel free to tell me. But, this is probs the last chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourite the story. You guys have been amazing and I can't thank you enough for it. I'm gunna take a break until the sequel but I will write mini one shots for Thunderbirds. So this is it. Thank you guys again. See youu soon. Smish123 x**


End file.
